Happy With Life
by elin2002
Summary: Story #100 3rd in the Baby Girl Oliver and Back Where I Belong. Emma navigates through her last year of high school, and life events.


_**10 years! That's how long I have been writing on this site! I have met some of my best friends through this place and reconnected with family as well. This story is #100! I can't believe it. I hope you all enjoy what will probably be the last story in this series. Probably—maybe I haven't decided. So enjoy and leave one.**_

 _ **[If you guys like me so much please like my page on Facebook at facebook elin2002fanfictiongalaxy there I'm going to be posting pictures of items and also let you know what I'm currently working on so no one thinks I've fallen off the planet and forgotten about stories. I would also like to give an extra whale sized hug and thank you to my cousin slytherinstranger for her help and for reading this as I went along writing it telling me what needed to be fixed and what was good. Thanks girl go check her stuff out please!]**_

 _ **(I don't own Power Rangers, I just like to play so please continue to let me. The only items I own are my DVDs, a couple action figures, and my prized possession of a signed t-shirt and White Ranger sound effect gloves.)**_

When your anticipating events in your life time can either move very fast or painfully slow. For Emma Oliver it moved at a steady pace. Tonight for example Emma didn't know what to think the car ride home from school was quieter than usual. She rode home with Tommy who was thinking about something hard. She was 95% sure it had nothing to do with school, because he had been fine during Karate class where they practiced sparing techniques. This was something deeper. She just didn't know how deep until while in a conversation on Facebook messenger with the other former Mega Force Rangers when Tommy who had been locked in his study knocked on the door.

"Come in?"

"Hey Honey can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. What's up?" She asked minimizing the window and giving her full attention to Tommy who had just sat down on the bed.

"I need your advice and help." Said Tommy.

"With what?"

"I want to propose to your mother."

"Are we talking a serious proposal or one of your half-assed joking proposals?"

"A serious one. We'll talk about you language later."

"Okay, what did you need help on that the uncles couldn't help with?"

"This weekend I need you to help me get her to our spot at Angel Grove Park and then get lost."

"Can I go stay with Gia?"

"At Gia's. I will be calling."

"Yes Sir. Why don't I set up a spa day in Angel Grove and then tell her I'd like to take a walk, we meet you there I get lost."

Over the next couple days Emma had everything planned, the other Rangers women agreed to the spa day and Billy made sure they would be able to film the proposal when it happened at the park.

"Mama?"

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?" Asked Kim who was working on a project for her former boss.

"So I was thinking we haven't done anything with the other Ranger women in a while and I was wondering if on Saturday you would like to join us for a spa day. I already talked to the aunts and they are all in, and so isn't Gia."

"I'm in."

"Good, because I already made the reservations in Angel Grove at noon." Said Emma with a smile as she walked out of the room.

"Wait, how did you know I didn't already have plans?"

"Because you would have written it on the calendar or put it on a post-it where Papa could find it." Said Emma going upstairs.

Emma texted Tommy who was out running errands that everything was a go and then texted Gia confirming that she could still stay with her Saturday night.

 **Emma-** it's all a go, mama said yes. I can still stay with you Saturday?

 **Gia-** yup and Troy said he'd bring you back Sunday afternoon.

 **Emma-** great! Can't wait!

 **Gia-** has he told you what he has planned yet as far as the proposal?

 **Emma-** nope just that it's gonna be at their spot.

 **Gia** \- has he shown you the ring?

 **Emma-** no, I'll ask later or wait until I get home Sunday.

 **Troy-** are you really coming back Saturday?

 **Emma-** just until Sunday. Gia said you were giving me a ride back to Reefside?

 **Troy-** yeah, I'm just surprised you haven't been back since you left unless it was ranger related.

 **Emma-** I know, things got crazy between getting settled, school, and working with Uncle Rocky. I'm sorry.

 **Troy-** its not your fault I totally get it.

 **Emma-** we'll make more time I promise.

 **Troy-** we have all day Sunday.

 **Emma-** exactly.

Emma finished their conversation and decided to pick out her next book. She and Tommy had just finished the Tug McGraw autobiography and it was now her turn to pick out what to read. She kind of felt like being devious and picking something primarily female on him. She finally decided on the _'The Princess Diaries'_. Later that night after dinner the family curled up on the couch and Emma handed Tommy the book.

"No, please no?"

"We read the sports book last week, this week it's my choice that was the deal, Papa."

"Ugh, fine but beware when it's my turn."

"YAY!"

"Not a word to your uncles. _'Epigraph, Tuesday September 23- Sometimes it seems like all I ever do is lie. My mom thinks I'm repressing my feelings about this. Wednesday September 24, Fifth period- Lilly's like, "Mr. Gianni's cool." Yeah right. He's cool if you're Lilly Moscovitz. Thursday September 25- In algebra today all I could think about was how Mr. Gianni might put his tongue in my mom's mouth.'_ Is the whole book like this?"

"No." Said Emma. Tommy continued to read until he noticed Emma asleep and Kim not that far behind.

"Okay, you up. I can only carry one of you at a time." Said Tommy to Kim.

"I'm awake. Is Emma?"

"What do you think?" Answered Tommy with a smile.

It was finally proposal day. Kim and Emma were on their way to Angel Grove, Tommy was going to wait an hour and start his journey. He was packing his bag, because after the proposal he was going to take her up to his Uncle John's cabin for the night. He had it all planned out, right down to Trini getting Kim to go shopping before they got to the park. Which arguably wouldn't be that difficult. Tommy had been getting texts all morning jokingly reminding him to bring the ring.

"So what are you and Gia doing tonight?" Asked Kim as they drove on the highway. They had asked Hayley to join them but she declined stating that she didn't want to leave her employees shorthanded.

"I'm not sure, probably just hanging out with her and the guys."

About an hour later they arrived at the spa and were greeted by the workers and their family. Trini went in for a hug and asked if Kim had any idea and Emma answered in the negative.

Meanwhile Tommy was making his way down to Angel Grove, when he got there he made his way to Jason and Trini's house.

"You made it! Now before I grant entrance did you remember the ring?" Asked Jason jokingly.

"Shut up and let me in." Said Tommy pulling the box out of his pocket.

"Is the ring in said box?"

"What do you take me for?" Asked Tommy opening the box.

"You." Said Jason with a smile. "Get in here the guys are all here."

After the greetings were done the men settled in and watched a game while waiting for Emma to text saying they were leaving the spa. Trini was under strict orders to have her at the park within an hour. Tommy wanted to be up at the cabin at a reasonable hour.

At the spa they had all broken off into small groups for their services and relaxed into what they were having done.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Asked Dana who wasn't in on the actual plans.

"I haven't a clue Emma's spending the night with Gia so I'll probably just curl up on the couch with Tommy and watch a movie." Said Kim.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Asked Gia to Emma as they got their pedicures neither wanted a massage so they went for the facials, manicures, and pedicures.

"Can we go to the BrainFreeze?"

"Duh, I was dragging you there either way. I'll text the guys later and make that our meeting place."

"Cool."

During their manicures the older Ranger women joined the younger ones again having just finished their massages and other treatments. That was when the disturbing talk began well disturbing to Emma, Gia, Kira, and Tori at least.

"Okay strangest place you've ever had sex with your current partner?" Asked Aisha.

"There at least two girls I better not hear responses from." Said Kim looking directly at Emma and Gia. "Mile High club." Which was their code for in the Zords especially those that flew.

"La-la-la-la." Said Emma, Gia, Kira, and Tori jokingly.

"Oh shush you guys." Said Tanya.

"Conner and I did it on the soccer field." Said Kira grudgingly.

"On the soccer field?" Asked Emma.

"Yeah. After the championship game sophomore year of college. On the soccer field."

"At a motocross race in the camper during the day with Blake."

"In the fire truck." Said Dana.

"In a sleeper car going from Geneva to Germany." Said Trini.

"Troy and I made out in the woods near where he set up the milk gallon obstacle course."

"I made out with Jake in the stock room at the Brainfreeze." Said Gia cautiously because she hadn't told Emma yet.

"When was this?" Asked Emma.

"Last night."

"Last night? I talked to you last night and you didn't tell me."

"It hadn't happened yet."

"So are you dating now?" Asked Kira.

"I don't know we haven't had the talk?"

"You should find out you don't want to put your heart in only to have it broken when he doesn't return the feelings." Said Kim.

"Don't listen to her. She and Tommy kissed before he asked her out." Said Trini with a smile.

"By like 3 minutes." Said Kim with a laugh. "And keep in mind we had other things to deal with that's why we couldn't date first. We've been together 20 years."

"And he's still keeping the track record of kissing you and doing other things to you before asking you out." Said Aisha with a smile.

"Oh eww." Said Emma.

"Hush that's how you're here." Said Kim sticking her tongue out at her daughter who returned it right back.

"How about we talk about where Emma was conceived?" Asked Tanya jokingly.

"NO!" Said Emma who knew how she was created and didn't want to revisit that conversation.

The girls finished up their services and left the spa, luckily it was located in the mall so walking around shopping didn't take much convincing for any of them.

"Hey Mama, I need to stop into Victoria's the underwire on my bra came out." Said Emma.

"She buys her bras at Vicki's?" Asked Aisha jokingly.

"They're comfortable and last longer." Said Emma.

"Lets go." Said Kim.

Emma and the younger girls headed to the appropriate section and left Kim and the other first generation Ranger women to their section.

"So Emma's gonna be away tonight." Said Aisha.

"Yeah? So?"

"So maybe you and Tommy could practice giving us another niece or nephew to spoil." Said Tanya.

"Trust me we don't need fancy lingerie to 'practice'." Said Kim with a smile.

"So get on it." Said Trini.

"Get on what exactly? Tommy and I have no problem in that department thank you."

"Kim, you have a 17 year old at home. She's going to be out overnight just get something fancy and knock Tommy's socks off." Said Tanya.

"Why aren't you guys getting anything to knock your guy's socks off?"

"Who said we weren't we just have more fun teasing you guys." Said Aisha.

Kim and the girls picked out various lingerie items and headed back to the fitting rooms as Emma and the younger girls were coming out. She saw what the aunts were carrying and cringed.

"Gross, I'm going to check out and then we're heading down to the food court. I need to drown my sorrows in some food."

"Go we'll find you after." Said Kim with a laugh. The girls headed over to the checkout counter. "Hopefully she'll grow out of the 'my parents kiss, it's gross' stage."

"I don't think it's the kissing part that grosses her out. I think it's more she knows what it could lead to and that's gross to anyone." Said Dana.

Meanwhile with the guys Tommy was getting antsy, and while it was first amusing to the guys it was now bordering on irritating now.

"Tommy would you relax?" Asked Justin.

"I'm trying. Trust me I am. You know what I think I'm going to head to the park clear my head first before I see her."

"You okay to drive?" Asked Billy.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll call you guys later let you know what she says."

"Tommy we'll be watching you. Andros has eyes in the sky." Said Jason. Tommy just shook his head smiled and left the house.

"He's going to stumble his way through this proposal." Said Rocky.

"Yeah, but she'll say yes." Said Adam. "And we'll have fun watching it we're recording this right?"

"Yup." Said Billy who had been in charge of this part with Andros who was recording it from the MegaShip in invisible mode above them.

"Where's Anton I thought for sure he'd be here?" Asked Zack.

"Trent has some art show that they're at this weekend." Said Jason.

"What about Carter?" Asked Rocky.

"On duty, so aren't Wes and Eric." Said Billy.

Tommy arrived at the park and made his way to their spot it was the perfect time no one was around he stood on the rock and started trying to calm himself down the only way he knew how, with a kata.

"What is he doing?" Asked Zack with a laugh as they watched it all go down over Jason's big screen TV.

"Trying to calm his ass down." Said Adam.

At the mall everyone ended up meeting in the food court and then decided that after their meal they would start heading home.

"Mama since we're here can we go for a walk through the park?"

"Sure do you guys want to come with us?"

"Yeah I mean I have to go because I'm her ride to Harwood." Said Gia.

And with that the girls headed to the park. On the way Emma discreetly texted Tommy telling him that they were on their way.

The girls approached the sidewalk to Tommy and Kim's spot on instinct and noticed a tall man standing on the rock there doing a very intricate kata.

"Haven't we done this before?" Said Kim out loud.

"I don't know I don't remember."

"Bullshit you don't." She turned around and notice that not one of the girls were there anymore. The reappeared in Jason and Trini's living room.

"Did we miss anything?" Asked Emma sitting on the couch next to Justin.

"No. She just realized you guys were gone." Said Justin who had gotten there mere seconds before.

"Andros teleported them to Jase and Trini's." Said Tommy.

"Andros?"

"He's floating around somewhere." Said Tommy motioning up.

Kim nodded. "So what are we doing here? Emma said she wanted to go for a walk."

"Yeah she lied." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Okay so what's the truth?"

"We've been together a long time."

"Yes." Said Kim slowly.

"Please let me say what I have to say."

"Go ahead."

"We've been together a long time Beautiful, I love you more than life itself. We share an amazing daughter together. I think it's about time we cement our future together with more than legal papers stating we can make decisions for each other, more than a joint deed on the house. We can finally put an end to all the questions of 'when are you guys going to get married?'. When I talked to Emma about this she asked me if it was for real or one of my half assed attempts and I assured her that this was for real. We've come here so many times good or bad that I figured that we should add another good memory to it. So come here." Tommy took her hand and guided her to the rock and sat down on it with her sitting between his knees looking out over the lake. "I was wondering if you'd help me make it official and marry me?" He held the ring out in front of them it was a silver ring that was made up of many bands intertwined together to make one, there was a round cut pink stone in the center and flanked on the sides by two birds a falcon and a crane. It had been made by a friend of Sam's on the reservation for them.

"Handsome, it's gorgeous. Of course I'll marry you." She said kissing him deeply.

"Great then you get to wear the ring. And we need to leave soon."

"Leave? To go where?"

"Some place special. But hold on a second. ANDROS GET OUT OF HERE!"

Andros let the invisibility shield drop and then made a show out of leaving. To which Tommy appreciated knowing they weren't being spied on anymore. Just then the newly engaged couple saw a couple old friends walking and realized that they would need someone to take photos for them as their live-in photographer was long gone on her way to Harwood for the night.

"Hey look who it is Bulkie." Said Skull walking over and giving Kim a hug and shaking Tommy's hand.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Asked Bulk getting in his hug.

"I had a girls' day out and then Emma asked to go for a walk and when I got here he was here." Said Kim.

"So where's Emma?" Asked Skull looking around for the teenager they had gotten to know over the last couple months.

"On her way to Harwood with Gia for the night." Said Tommy.

"So what else happened?" Asked Bulk not missing a beat and noticing that the couple were happier than usual.

"Tommy proposed." Said Kim.

"'Bout time Tommy." Said Skull.

"Yeah I know."

"Well congratulations!" Said Bulk. "Come on show off the ring you know you want to."

Kim complied and both men whistled and congratulated Tommy on the design.

"Well judging by the fact that your personal photographer isn't here give me one of your phones I shall take the first engagement photos." Said Skull.

With the photos taken the men said goodbye to their friends and then Tommy and Kim started to head up to the car that's when Kim realized that they had two cars parked there.

"Crap we're going to have to drive wherever we're going separately." Said Kim.

"No we don't."

"Yes we do, I drove here and you drove here. Two cars."

"Your car is in Jason and Trini's driveway we're taking my jeep where we're going."

"How did it get there I have the keys."

"Andros teleported seven women to Jason and Trini's at once you think he can't handle your car?" Kim looked at him.

"I gave Justin your spare key he drove it out of here as soon as you guys got here."

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Said Tommy as they reached the jeep and he opened the door for her and then walked around to the driver's side. He set off on the drive to the cabin, while Kim watched the scenery go by.

"I'm going to call my mom before it gets too late and tell her the news."

"Yeah we should probably call my parents, David, and Sam too because you know the whole universe knows about thanks to our friends."

"More than likely." Said Kim with a smile as she dialed her mother and stepfather's number.

"Bonjour?"

"Hi Mom." Said Kim with a smile.

"Kimberly, how are you?"

"I'm fine I have some news."

"Is everything okay, is Emma okay?"

"Emma's fine. We're all good. Tommy proposed today."

"Was this a serious proposal or a half assed attempt?" Asked Caroline jokingly.

"A serious one, very serious with a ring and everything."

"You're getting married? Finally?"

"Yes we are finally getting married."

"When?"

"I don't know yet we've been engaged for like 20 minutes."

"Well congratulations Honey. What does Emma think?"

"I think she was in on the rouse to get me to Angel Grove."

"She was." Said Tommy.

"He proposed at our spot by the lake. I'll send you a picture of the ring in a bit."

"Are you guys going to dinner or something tonight to celebrate?"

"I haven't a clue Tommy's driving us somewhere. Emma's staying at her friend Gia's house tonight."

"Which reminds me I need to call Gia's parents and make sure." Said Tommy quietly.

"Well I will let you go so you can spend time with your fiancé and I will talk to you later Sweetie."

"Okay bye Mom, and thank you."

"You are welcome."

Kim hung up with her mother and put her phone in the cup holder. She started watching the signs on the highway trying to get a clue as to where they were going and coming up empty.

"Give me your phone." Said Kim.

"Why?"

"We need to call your parents, brother, and grandfather and you are driving I really don't want to be in a car accident the day you finally propose."

"I have been proposing to you for 20 years and you always turned me down." Said Tommy with a laugh.

"Yeah, because the bell rang, our communicators went off, I was in labor, or they were to get sex." Said Kim with a smile.

"Here." Said Tommy handing his cell phone over.

Kim hit the power button and saw that Tommy's phone was locked she knew the code she just wanted to be a pain in his ass.

"Unlock please."

"Oh come on you know the code. Besides as you pointed out I'm driving."

"Unlock it please." Tommy sighed and put in Emma's birthdate and handed it back to her.

"Pain."

"And you are stuck with me now."

"I've been stuck with you forever." Kim smiled and scrolled down and hit send when she highlighted Tommy's mom's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi Sweetheart to what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Tommy being a pain?"

"Usually, but today he was very sweet."

"What did he do?"

"He proposed."

"Seriously or half assed?"

"Seriously, complete with a ring."

"You really are serious?"

"Yes."

"Are you in town?" Asked Janice.

"Not anymore, your son kidnapped me and won't tell me where we're going." A horn sounded and Kim pulled the phone away from her ear. "What was that?"

"The horn signaling dinner. I want pictures and we will see you three when we get back."

"Okay bye."

"Bye Sweetie and congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Kim hung up and then found David and Sam's number and pressed send.

"Hello?

"Hey it's Kim you busy?"

"Why you need me to kick Tommy's ass?" Asked David jokingly.

"No I can do that on my own and ask Emma to help."

"True, so what's up?"

"So what do you think of me being your sister-in-law?"

"Kim, you are my sister-in-law."

"I mean legally."

"I thought you and Tommy filled out the paperwork to make it official?"

"I mean marriage license real." Said Kim.

"Really? Oh man, I completely missed it that's what Sam was going on about this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"All he kept saying was that 'Today the Falcon and Crane shall start their journey to be one.' So what's my brother doing right now?"

"Kidnapping me."

"What?" Asked David with a laugh.

"He proposed to me in Angel Grove and then said we were going somewhere for the night, but he won't tell me where."

"Where's the kid?" David had officially met Emma and instantly took a liking to her and was just as protective as the male Rangers.

"She's staying with her friend in Harwood."

"Not the boyfriend right?"

"No, her friend Gia."

"I'm gonna call her just to make sure."

"You will not!" Said Kim with a laugh. "You're as bad as Tommy and the other uncles."

"Well none of us are ready to add 'great' or 'grand' to our titles, especially Justin and I think we all know how teenagers are at her age."

"I have a vague memory."

"What's that memory of?" Asked David jokingly.

"Labor."

"Ouch."

"Doesn't begin to describe it."

"Well on that note I will let you go. Have fun tonight and make me a nephew."

"Good-bye David."

"Bye Kim."

Kim hung up the phone and started looking at the scenery again and realized where they were going possibly.

"Are we going to Uncle John's?"

"Maybe."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

While Tommy and Kim drove to Uncle John's cabin Emma and Gia drove to Harwood. They were halfway there when Emma's phone started going crazy.

 **Uncle David-** Just talked to your mama, if I call Gia's you better be there! Love ya!

 **Uncle Jason-** I don't want to be a great uncle yet Gia's tonight!

 **Uncle Adam-** I'm calling you tonight.

 **Uncle Rocky-** I'll be seeing you next weekend in the same condition you were in last weekend right?

 **Uncle Zack-** Curfew tonight. I will call you.

 **Uncle Justin-** I am way too young to be a great uncle please stay safe.

"My uncles are making me wonder if they actually wore their helmets in battle."

"Why?"

"They're all confirming that I'm staying with you."

"Where do they think you'll be?"

"They don't want me at Troy's."

 **Uncle Billy-** Please do not procreate tonight. I have a feeling your parents are bringing home a sibling for you. LOL.

"Oh, ew. I so didn't need to know that Uncle Billy."

"What?"

"No, one of us needs to keep our lunch down." Said Emma jokingly.

With little traffic it didn't take long for the girls to reach Harwood and they decided to just head right to the BrainFreeze to meet up with the boys.

"Hey there she is!" Said Jake spotting the girls.

"Hey Guys." Said Emma as they moved closer and she saw Troy stand up.

"Hi."

"Hey." She said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"So how'd you get away for the night?" Asked Jake.

"We went with Mama and the aunts to the spa in Angel Grove and then Papa was taking Mama up to the mountains for the night so rather than driving back to Reefside on my own or staying with my aunts and uncles I asked if I could come down here." Explained Emma.

"She also has some news." Said Gia.

"What news?" Asked Troy.

"Papa proposed and Mama said yes."

"He proposed in front of you?"

"No we dropped Mama off at the park and then went to Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini's and watched the proposal."

"So are we all just hanging here tonight?" Asked Noah after Emma hugged him and Jake.

"We could walk around some. We don't have to be at my house until around 8." Said Gia.

The teens finished their drinks and then went out into the mall area, and hit a couple of the shops.

They were about to head into the music store when both Troy and Gia noticed someone coming towards them and Troy moved slightly to block the woman's view of Emma.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Asked Emma.

"Why don't you guys head into the store I'll be there in a minute."

"Emma?"

"Mrs. Goodall." Said Emma politely. Mary Goodall slightly nodded at the title.

"How are you?"

"Fine, I'm really happy in Reefside I've made some good friends. I have a job as a sous chef in a restaurant. It's great I get to learn from my father and spend time with my mother." There was no malice in Emma's words or her tone she just simply stated the facts.

"Good I'm glad, and I see they let you come down and spend time with your friends?"

"Yes, Ma'am whenever I want as long as it doesn't interfere with school and my job at the restaurant."

"Did they require you to get a job?"

"No Ma'am, I was offered the position by my uncle and after some discussion they gave permission for me to take it. School is my number one priority. I have received a full scholarship to any school I want."

"The school year just started and you already have heard about scholarships?"

"I wanted to be prepared, so I filled out a bunch of applications and one came through so far."

"That's great Emma. Well have a good night kids."

"You too. Bye." As Mary walked away Emma sighed and then slumped her posture towards Troy who engulfed her into a tight hug.

"Do you want to call your parents?" Troy murmured to her.

"No I'll tell them tomorrow."

"So were you telling the truth about the scholarship?" Asked Jake.

"We all have scholarships."

"What?" Asked Gia.

"Papa's friend my uncle Anton and a couple other people put together this scholarship program for anyone that are as close as we are." Said Emma. "So no matter where we go we don't have to worry about tuition I'll explain better later."

The teens continued to shop before they decided it was time for dinner and they headed to the food court. After they ate it was time for everyone to head home.

"So I'll come by about 12ish to drive you back to Reefside?"

"Sounds good." Said Emma as her phone buzzed with a text message. "Ugh not another one." She said jokingly.

 **Papa** : Going to the cabin, meet us at Jason and Trini's tomorrow and we can drive back together we have to stop and get Mama's car anyways.

"You don't have to drive me all the way to Reefside. My parents have to stop at Aunt Trini and Uncle Jason's to get Mama's car. So since it's like half way you can drop me there."

"Okay cool. So still around noon?"

"Yeah that'll be good."

"Do you work next weekend?"

"Yeah, we have a private party all hands on deck." Said Emma.

"Well let me know when you're free next maybe we can grab a movie."

"I will. I'm sorry we don't spend more time together."

"It is so not your fault. We just have to work hard to stay together."

"I just wish we didn't have to work so hard."

"That's why we have Skype dates on the weekends you work and meet up where we can."

"Why does it seem like it was actually easier when we were fighting." Said Emma with a small laugh.

"Because we had the benefit of commuting." Said Troy.

"Em, you ready?" Asked Gia.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." She said to Troy kissing him and then trying to pull away, Troy however had other plans and kept the kiss going for a few seconds longer.

They finally pulled apart and found Gia, Jake, and Noah looking in every different direction like they hadn't been watching them.

"Okay, we get it lets go." Said Troy as everyone got in the cars and headed back to their houses.

Tommy and Kim stopped off at the grocery store and grabbed a couple things for a quick lunch and dinner before making the rest of the trip up to the cabin. When they arrived they stowed their stuff and then headed to the kitchen and made their lunch after putting their dinner away.

"So do you want to start talking about what kind of wedding we want?" Asked Tommy.

"Everything is done we just need dates, I already have flowers and a place picked out." Said Kim with a smile as she ate a baby carrot.

"What? How did you do that?"

"Tommy I've had this planned forever. And somehow managed to incorporate all of our colors."

"Okay can you fill me in on your plans?"

"We get married at the park, and either have the reception there, or we talk to Ernie and have it at the Youth Center. We already have a photographer and when Emma's in the photos I'm sure we can find someone who can press the button. Curtis is a DJ so that takes care of music. All we need is food and a cake."

"And to figure out how to get all of the Rangers there, our wedding is going to be huge." Said Tommy.

"That's why I say we do it in Angel Grove most of our guests live there and also we can use the Command Center as a meeting base for our out of planet visitors and then rent a bus or something to get them to Angel Grove."

"And how are we going to get the out of planets here?"

"Andros."

"Have you talked to him about being our inter-planetary taxi service?" Asked Tommy with a laugh.

"I've talked to Ashley about it, which as we both know is the same thing."

"Are you trying to make it so Andros will never talk to me again?"

"Hmm, Andros not talking to you means no more suicide missions I guess it's a win-win, huh Handsome?"

"The one time I don't tell you about a mission and I get crap for it for 10 years."

"Damn straight and by the way you'll be hearing about until you die. I'll probably even mention it at your funeral." Said Kim gathering their plates and bringing them to the sink.

"Yeah I figured." Tommy mumbled getting up and starting to kiss Kim's neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to spend some private time with my fiancée."

"Yeah and what do you want to do with that private time?"

"I could think of a couple things but the top one is to continue this in the bedroom." Said Tommy turning her around and picking her up. He carried her down the hall way to the master bedroom and gently placed her on the floor where he then moved to kiss her mouth. Kim returned the kiss with the same vigor and moved her hands down to Tommy's waist and pulled his t-shirt out of his jeans. He had already lost his button down when they got to the cabin earlier. She got it as far as his head before he had to take over and remove it the rest of the way. He then started work on getting Kim as undressed as he was and eventually more. They took turns undressing each other before Tommy then backed Kim up to the bed and gently laid her down before getting on the bed himself and resuming the kisses that they had been sharing. He slowly moved his kissing down Kim's body not leaving an inch untouched whether it was his hands or his lips. As he moved over her body Kim's hands didn't stay idle her hands roamed anywhere she could reach from his scalp to his back. He moved further down and Kim started to squirm a little more when she felt his breath reach below her navel.

"Tommy, if we're going there get there please I need you."

"You wanna skip that?" He asked breathless.

"For now I just want you." She said with a smile as he came back up to her and kissed her mouth again.

"Well that I can do Beautiful." He then settled himself between her legs and then realized that he didn't have a condom with him in all his planning of the trip and the proposal, protection was the only thing he forgot. Kim noticed his pause.

"What's wrong?"

Tommy let out a small laugh and smiled at this beautiful woman laying beneath him. "In all my planning I forgot to grab the condoms out of the nightstand." Kim had to laugh.

"You were doing so well! Don't you have one in your wallet?" She asked sitting up slightly.

"Not since college." Said Tommy with a laugh.

"Whatever let's go." Said Kim.

"Go where? To the store?"

"No, Dummy come here." Said Kim pulling him towards her.

"Kim. Beautiful? Are you sure?"

"It wouldn't be the first time we've not had one, we're getting married."

"What if we get pregnant?"

"Oh are you gonna gain 30 lbs. and look like you swallowed a bowling ball?"

"Okay what if _you_ get pregnant?"

"Then in 9 months I go into labor and hate you for a night, and you take cold showers for a month and a half."

"Are you being serious? You wouldn't mind if we have another baby?"

"No not at all. Now are we going to create this potential baby or just lay here in this incredibly awkward position all night?"

"Create." Said Tommy with a smile.

"That's what I thought."

Tommy entered Kim and the couple moved together to bring each other to the brink. Every once in a while either Kim or Tommy would try to intentionally throw of the rhythm just to screw with the other. Climax between the couple was soon reached and they both collapsed in exhaustion. Well Tommy collapsed he just happened to land on Kim.

"Ugh, Tommy I love you but get off me." Said Kim shoving at him.

"Sorry, Beautiful." He said as he rolled over and on to his back.

"It's okay its just difficult to breath after that and then your 200lbs of muscle didn't help."

"I understand that. So you think we created someone?"

"I don't know give your guys some time to seek the egg they've only been swimming a minute."

Tommy and Kim got out of bed a couple hours later and decided to go out on the boat before dinner. It was going to be a simple meal. They mostly just wanted to spend time together. Both wished they could spend longer there, but they both had responsibilities to work, and their daughter who didn't need them watching her 24/7, but the couple genuinely loved spending time with her.

"So I was thinking tomorrow since we'll be in Angel Grove we could stop by Ernie's and speak to him about using the Youth Center." Said Kim as they sat in front of the fire place after dinner and making love again.

"Sounds good, after we pick up Emma on our way out we'll stop." Said Tommy pulling her closer to him.

"So who's gonna be your best man?"

"Jason, and then Zack, David, Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Justin as ushers and groomsmen. Bridesmaids?"

"Trini as maid of honor, Emma, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, Kira, Gia."

"Okay guest list?" Said Tommy nodding.

"My parents, your's, Sam, Uncle Steve, Kelly, Uncle John, Bulk, Skull, Lt. Stone, every…Ranger…in…existence. Everyone's parents." Said Kim. "What's the capacity of the Youth Center?"

"Like 70. We're going to have to find somewhere else."

"Let's still talk to Ernie, maybe he has a suggestion or his capacity changed. And we might be under our possible total some people might not be able to come." Said Kim.

"We should probably write all this down."

"It already is at home. All that's left is dates and clothes."

"How are you so organized?"

"Honey, we've been talking about getting married for as long as we've dated, and I know what I want." She answered with a smile.

"Yes, you do." He said kissing her again and that kiss turning into more in front of the living room fireplace.

Three hours away Emma, Gia, and the boys were hanging out in Gia's room.

"So do you think your father proposed yet?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if it happened in the car." Said Emma with a smile.

"Are you okay about your run in with you know who?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah, I said my peace. There's nothing she can do." Said Emma.

"Okay, so explain the scholarship." Said Jake.

"Okay, they were set up a while ago by Uncle Wes' father, Uncle Anton, and a Dr. Andrew Hartford who ran the Overdrive team. They collectively paid off all of the 'older' Rangers' student loans and now they pay for all of the newer teams' educations in full."

"Is there a cap?" Asked Noah.

"I don't think so, want me to call Uncle Anton?"

"Can you?" Asked Noah.

"Yeah." Emma pulled out her phone and found Anton's cell number and pressed 'SEND'.

"Excuse me Gentlemen this is my niece. Emma, Honey is everything okay?" Anton asked while he was in a meeting at the museum.

"Hi Uncle Anton, I was just calling to ask for more information about the scholarship you and Papa were talking about I was trying to explain to the others."

"Yeah, are you still at Gia's?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay, as soon as I'm done in this meeting I will call you back."

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry."

"Emma, Sweetheart you couldn't have known I will always answer the phone for you."

"Okay well just call my cell when you can."

"You got it talk to you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Well?" Asked Troy.

"He's in a meeting he'll call me back when it's over." It was about 20 minutes later when Emma's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Emma. Sorry about that Honey." Said Anton.

"It's no problem, we just had a few questions and we were trying to figure out how to tell our parents. Well they were anyways." Said Emma sticking her tongue out at the others.

"Yeah, yeah live it up that you have parents in the know." Said Gia shutting her door. They heard Anton laugh on the phone as he was now on speaker phone.

"Hi Kids."

"Hey Dr. Mercer." Came the various responses.

"Okay what we're going to do is when it comes time to fill out the forms for scholarships we will send them out to you. Just fill it out like you would any other papers, and send it back to us."

"Okay, is there a cap?" Asked Noah.

"No, this fund was set up to help any person with your guys' particular talents pursue any type of education they want. Our only requirement is that you get good grades and to get funding for each semester you turn in your grades each time."

"So how are we going to prove to our parents that we received said scholarship?"

"Like any fund you'll get a letter when it's put through. I'm going to send you all out the packets in the next couple days just email me your addresses, Emma you don't have to I can give to Elizabeth or you father when I see him next. So as soon as you get them into us we'll get the acceptance letters out and then we'll go from there."

"Thank you so much Dr. Mercer." Said Gia.

"You guys are welcome, you saved the world just as others have done before you and you deserve to have one less stress on your minds. Emma any word from your parents yet?"

"No Sir, just to go to Uncle Jason's instead of driving all the way back to Reefside."

The kids arrived at Gia's the next morning and said goodbye to Emma before she and Troy set off for Angel Grove. With no traffic the young couple made it to the city is just over an hour.

"So where do I go from here?"

"Take a right at the next corner." She said looking at the harbor. Troy noticed.

"What?"

"That harbor over there is where Papa's Original Zord was stored. The Dragon Zord."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Papa said there were a few buildings, but they got tired of rebuilding every time Rita managed to get control of it."

They arrived at Jason and Trini's ahead of Tommy and Kim.

"Hey Kids how was the ride?" Said Jason opening the front door.

"Good hardly any traffic." Said Emma hugging Jason as they walked in. "Did my parents call?"

"Not yet, but they'll be here soon I'm sure." Said Jason. "So what did you guys do last night?"

"Went to the mall and then hung out at Gia's." Said Emma as Trini hugged her hello. Emma seemed a little on edge for some reason.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Asked Trini.

"I ran into Mrs. Goodall at the mall yesterday."

"Did she do or say anything to make you uncomfortable?" Asked Jason glancing at Troy.

"No just, 'hello how are you?'."

"I was with her the whole time, Sir. Mrs. Goodall was polite." Said Troy.

"Okay, as long as you're okay, that's all that matters." Said Trini.

There was then a knock on the door. Jason moved to answer finding Tommy and Kim on the other side.

"Hey it's the soon to be newlyweds."

"How was your night?" Asked Trini.

"Great, we went up to Uncle John's." Said Kim.

"Let me see the ring." Kim showed both Emma and Trini the engagement ring and both women were in aww of it.

"Papa you did good."

"Thank you, but your Great-Grandfather deserves a lot of the credit."

"So what did you do last night?" Asked Kim.

"Went to the mall and The Brainfreeze and then we hung out at Gia's. We actually ran into Mrs. Goodall. We had a very short conversation and then she left."

"How short?" Asked Tommy pulling Emma to his side.

"Like a minute." Answered Emma.

"Was Mr. Goodall around?" Asked Tommy looking at Troy.

"No Sir. It was just her." Said Troy.

The group sat down for lunch and ate while they talked about random topics before Troy decided it was time for him to head back to Harwood, while Tommy, Kim, and Emma headed back to Reefside.

On the way out of town the small family stopped at the Youth Center and saw Ernie.

"Hey Ernie." Said Tommy walking up to the juice counter.

"Hey Guys, how are you?"

"We're good you got a minute?"

"Yeah pull up a seat what can I do for you?"

"We got engaged last night." Said Kim.

"Well congratulations! Whatever you guys need I will make it work."

"We have a lot of people potentially coming what's your capacity?"

"I can fit every Ranger team in existence plus mentors and reformed enemies." Said Ernie as Tommy and Kim looked at him in shock.

"Um, Guys what does he mean?" Asked Emma on edge.

"Ernie?" Said Tommy.

"I've known since you moved here, you guys weren't as inconspicuous as you think. And you Little Miss how could you not be? Who do you think kept everybody out of the freaking hallway when you guys disappeared?"

The small group continued to iron out the details and with that the couple had the date all set. They would get be getting married the first weekend of December, Ernie had a friend that was a caterer and with a quick phone call the food was taken care of. Kim had pretty much everything in her wedding portfolio memorized. They thanked Ernie for all of his help and left with smoothies in hand and headed back to Reefside.

After the small family returned to the house Emma finished up some homework she had before they settled in and watched a movie. When the movie ended Emma pulled out 'The Princess Diaries' and handed it over to Tommy with a smile.

" _Saturday, October 11_

 _I can never go to school again. I can never go_ _ **anywhere**_ _again. I will never leave this loft, ever, ever, again._

 _You won't believe what she did to me._ _ **I**_ _can't believe what she did to me. I can't believe my dad_ _ **let**_ _her do this to me._

 _Well, he's going to pay. He's totally paying for this, and I mean BIG. As soon as I got home (right after my mom went, "Well, Hey, Rosemary. Where's your baby?" which I suppose was some kind of joke about my new haircut, but it was NOT funny), I marched right up to him and said, "You are paying for this. Big time."…_ Tommy read on for an hour before Emma had fallen asleep.

The next morning dressed in a pair of jeans and a dressy sleeveless shirt Emma and Tommy headed to school while Kim prepared for an interview she got a call about that morning. She gathered her portfolio and headed to the news station, where she was meeting Mr. Cormier, who was still the station's manager.

"Ms. Hart, how are you?"

"I'm good Mr. Cormier. Thank you for the opportunity to meet with you."

"The pleasure is all mine, have a seat." Kim nodded and handed her portfolio across the desk.

"I called your former employer John and he had nothing but pleasant things to say about you. He just wasn't really clear about why you left."

"I lived in Florida since high school, but I maintained a long distance relationship with my fiancé and decided enough was enough and moved back here to be with him. We have a 17 year old daughter who lives with us again after a long separation and I wasn't willing to relocate my family back to Florida when John heard rumors of the monster attacks."

"Understandable. So if we were to offer you the job would you be able to meet short deadlines and help us redesign the station's logo?"

"Absolutely."

"You're hired. Can you start today?"

"Of course if you give me ten minutes to text my fiancé and daughter just in case I'm not home when they get out of classes."

"They're both in school?"

"My fiancé is a teacher and my daughter is a senior at the high school. If I don't tell them I'll be home late they worry."

"No problem. Make your call and then take this packet down to Human Resources and fill out the paperwork. Come back up here and I'll show you to your work station."

"Thank you Mr. Cormier."

"You are welcome Ms. Hart."

Kim pulled out her cell phone and saw it was the time of Tommy's prep so forgoing a quick text she hit send.

"Well hey Beautiful how'd the job interview go?"

"I got the job and they want me to start today. Did you change your W-4 to claim Emma?"

"No I didn't I forgot."

"Okay I'll claim her on mine."

"Sounds good. So how are you feeling?"

"It's too soon Dummy."

"Come on with our 'intuition' you don't know yet?"

"No. Keep in mind I was eight weeks when we found out with Emma."

"So we keep practicing?"

"There is a high possibility of that. Bye Handsome."

"Bye Beautiful."

Kim found HR and filled out her paperwork making sure to add Emma to her paperwork. Just as she finished signing her last paper Mr. Cormier came and found her and then showed her to her new office and then gave her a list of the stories he needed graphics for and left her to it. People stopped by all day introducing themselves and the director came by to make sure she was settling in okay.

Later in the day Tommy and Emma arrived home and Emma noticed that Kim's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Hey, where's Mama?"

"She got the job at the news station and she started today." Emma looked at him as if to say 'you forgot?' "Don't give me that look I found out during my prep you were already out of my class by then."

"But you forgot." Said Emma with a smile as they walked into the house.

"Don't you have homework?"

"Don't you have papers to grade Oh Forgetful One?" Said Emma jokingly as she headed upstairs to change and grab her laptop for the essay she had due the next morning.

It was after five when Kim walked in the door to find her family dutifully working at the dining room table.

"I'm home!"

"Hey how was work Beautiful?"

"Great I made tonight's graphics for the 6 o'clock installment and they asked me to redesign the logos."

"That's amazing, Mama."

"How was school?"

"Good, already finished my homework."

"Great, even that essay that is due tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ma'am I printed out an extra copy for you to read over."

"Thank you. I will look it over after dinner. What was it about?"

"What is the appropriate age for dating?"

"Never." Said Tommy not looking up from his grading.

"Oh, really so what are we doing?"

"Planning a wedding."

"And what were we doing at 10am Saturday?"

"We were in a committed relationship and raising our daughter."

"Nice save. So what was your opinion?" Asked Kim to her daughter.

"The age of dating should be determined by the parents based on the maturity of the child boy or girl."

"As in never because boys are not mature. Ever." Said Tommy.

"Well then I guess I'm single." Said Kim with a smile to Emma.

"Keep saying that. But the ring on your finger says something totally different." Said Tommy.

"I guess I'll keep you, I do have 20 years in I can survive a lifetime." She said kissing him. "So what do we want for dinner?"

"Food. Can you make that?" Asked Tommy with a smile looking at her.

"Shut up." Said Kim with a laugh.

"Actually in honor of you working at the news station let's get take out so we can watch your debut."

"Will they deliver all the way out here?"

"Yeah." Said Kim.

Within the hour the family was sitting down in the living room to watch Kim's art come on the screen. They normally ate at the dining room table but tonight was special this was cementing the promises of 'nobody leaves' for them. Every one of their friends within viewing distance those who couldn't were promised a copy emailed to them.

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry of tests given and taken and Kim settled into her job. In the midst of everything they were busy planning the wedding which was practically done and paid for. All that was really left were the marriage license and the ceremony itself. They were going down to Angel Grove one day this week when Tommy got off work early on a Friday since it was a half day to get it and have the final meetings with all of their vendors and Kim's final fitting. But it was nervousness that had her sitting in the bedroom before work questioning whether her missed cycle was due to the stress of starting a new job, planning a wedding, and navigating her old/newfound parenthood or if she was in fact pregnant again. She hoped she was pregnant but nervous all the same. She wanted to wait until Tommy was home to take the test but was worried that he'd be disappointed if they weren't.

"KIM?!"

"Hey what are you guys doing home?"

"Gas leak nearby." Answered Emma.

"Better safe than sorry. Tommy can I talk to you upstairs for a second?" Asked Kim biting the blaster.

"What's up?" He asked taking off his tie and walking into the closet to grab clothes to change into.

"I have something in my hand."

"Is that…?"

"I didn't take it yet."

"You think you are? How late are you?"

"A few days."

"Could it be stress we've got a lot going on around here?"

"We won't know until I take it."

"I'll wait here." Said Tommy not wanting to get excited in case it was just stress causing the issue. A couple minutes went past and Kim came out holding the test.

"God, I'm nervous I don't know why because we've done this before." Said Kim sitting on the bed next to him.

"We were nervous because we were 17 now we're older more stable. As much as we hate admitting it we've never really taken care of a baby 24/7."

"Well we better get used to it fast." Said Kim with a smile looking at the test.

"We have to confirm with Dana." Said Tommy.

"I don't want to say anything to Emma until we know 100%. I'm going to call her right now."

"Dr. Grayson's office." Said Dana's medical assistant.

"Yes this is Kim Hart I need to speak with Dana."

"Hold on one second she just walked into reception. Dana it's a Kim Hart?"

"Kim is everything okay?"

"Its fine I just need to make an appointment for a confirmation."

"Are you serious?" Asked Dana excited.

"You are the only one that knows."

"I'll come up after work tonight."

"Great see you then."

"Bye."

Kim hung up the phone and looked at Tommy with a smile. She then thought for a moment and made a decision.

"EMMA!"

"What are you doing?" Asked Tommy curious.

"Telling her."

"I thought you didn't want to until confirmation."

"I changed my mind, pregnant woman's prerogative.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Come in here we have some news."

"You guys didn't call off the wedding did you because you better join witness protection."

"No, Dana is coming up tonight to do an exam to confirm, but I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Asked Emma excited.

"Yeah." Said Kim accepting Emma's excited hug.

"What about the wedding?" Asked Emma once she let go.

"Still on as scheduled, the only thing that will change is probably is the honeymoon. We'll see." Said Kim.

At around 6 there was a knock on the door and Emma was closest. She opened the door bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I take it your parents told you."

"Yup they're in the lab."

Within 20 minutes Dana had confirmation for the family that there was in fact a new Oliver baby on the way. Kim had tears in her eyes when she realized that she would get to see this child grow, not just in pictures and the occasional video, but really grow right in front of her. She looked over to Tommy and knew he had the same thoughts running through his head. She then looked to her daughter now to be known as her eldest. They would have to make sure Emma knew this was an addition to her not a replacement for her childhood.

Kim found her eldest doing the homework for the few classes she had that day in her room so she lightly tapped on the doorframe.

"Hi Mama."

"Hi Sweetie. Are you extremely busy?"

"Nope just finished my homework. What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about this whole baby thing."

"What about it?"

"I just want to make sure that you know that this baby is not a do-over. We're not having him or her to replace anything or anyone."

"Mama, I never thought you were. Did we miss out on time? Yeah. A lot of it. But I can't wait to be a sister and help you and Papa take care of this new little person."

"Okay, good cause we've never taken care of a child on our own besides babysitting so we're gonna need all the help we can get."

The next few weeks passed by in flurries of school, work, and wedding plans. The wedding was planned to the tee. Having a baby wasn't going to derail that. Kim's dress was made of a gauzy material so if she happened to start showing before the wedding she wouldn't have to go find a whole new dress. Since Dana had placed the due date sometime around July there wouldn't be much of an issue. Especially since it was now the beginning of November and the wedding was in a few weeks. This weekend they were going down to Angel Grove to get their marriage license and to finalize everything with Ernie and the caterers. They had a couple meetings with their other vendors and the final fittings for the formal wear.

"So we have everything ready to leave as soon as you guys get home?" Asked Kim.

"Yup all packed and by the door." Said Emma.

"Great well let's head out. I'm dropping you guys off on the way to station. Said Kim.

The day passed quickly and it was time to leave. Since Emma had karate last she opted to wear a clean pair of sweats to Angel Grove.

"Emma!"

"Hey Jessica."

"Hey! What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm going out of town with my parents."

"Can you get out of it Kaitlyn is having this amazing party."

"Sorry I can't. I'm in a family wedding in a couple weeks and I have my final dress fitting. Besides I'm not a fan of parties like that especially without my boyfriend."

"So blow it off go on Sunday."

"Hey Sweetheart ready to go? Your mama is waiting." Said Tommy coming up to the girls.

"Yup, bye Jessica."

"What was that about?" Asked Tommy as he spotted Kim.

"She was asking me to go to a party tomorrow and put my fitting off until Sunday."

"Do you want to go?"

"Nope." And with that the family headed into Angel Grove hitting no traffic along the way.

"Are we going to Jase and Trini's first?" Asked Tommy.

"Yes, and then we'll head over to Ernie's to meet with him and the caterer." Replied Kim having a plan in her head. Tommy's phone then beeped signaling a text.

"Andros says he heard from all of our out of planeters they're all coming. And he's transporting them starting Monday."

"Got it." Said Kim.

"Are we telling them this weekend?" Asked Tommy while Kim drove.

"I don't think I'll be able to hide the not drinking wine. Or the morning sickness."

"It started?"

"Not long after I got to work."

"I hope it's not as bad as it was with that one." Said Tommy jokingly pointing to Emma.

"Let's hope." Said Kim with a smile.

They pulled into city hall and within 30 minutes they walked out holding their marriage license. They then left and a short time later pulled into Jason and Trini's driveway, gathering their stuff Tommy knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Asked Jason jokingly.

"We are other worldly refugees looking for a place so we may learn from your planet." Said Tommy jokingly.

"Get in here." Said Trini just after Kim hugged Jason she bolted for the bathroom.

"She okay?" Asked Jason worried.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. You might want to shower though and no cologne." Said Tommy. Kim came back out and was sitting on the couch when Jason came back down a short time later a tad confused.

"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Jason asked.

"Finalizations. We're meeting with Ernie and the caterers later about the food and cake. Then tomorrow are our final fittings you guys at the tux shop and us at the dress shop. It's a good thing we're getting married in a couple weeks."

"Why?" Asked Trini.

"Way to keep a secret." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Oh my god! Really?" Asked Trini excitedly.

"What am I missing?" Asked Jason.

"How long?"

"Proposal weekend. I'm due sometime around July.

"Couple weeks is good then."

"You procreated again?" Asked Jason jokingly putting all the pieces together.

"So the sickness obviously started. Is 'baby flu' bad this time around as it was with this one?"

"Not yet, mostly smells Mr. Cormier sent me running earlier and then of course Jase."

"You called me the flu?" Asked Emma with a smile.

"Yup the entire first trimester. But it was worse because I was having power withdrawal on top of it."

"So are you doing a testing with Ernie?" Asked Trini.

"The menu is pretty set in stone I think this is just kind of making sure everything runs smoothly. But I say we go early and actually get dinner." Suggested Kim.

"What time is your appointment?" Asked Jason.

"7."

They all sat around for a bit until it was time for them to leave and head over to the Youth Center. When they got there they were greeted by Ernie.

"Hey you guys are early!"

"We figured we'd have dinner before our meeting."

"Well what can I get you guys on the house."

"Ernie you don't have to do that." Said Jason before Tommy could protest.

"Nonsense we're all family. So what will it be?"

Everyone ordered their food and sat down at one of the tables. When Kim's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim it's Curtis I just wanted to confirm the time of when I can set up at the Youth Center?"

"You're in luck cause that's actually where I am. Hang on. Ernie what time can Curtis come by and set up?"

"He can come in Friday I'll be here setting up."

"Curtis, Ernie says he'll be here Friday if you want to come in then and set up."

"That works out great."

"Tell him any time after 7. I'm closing the doors at 6." Said Ernie.

"Any time after 7."

"You got it."

"Okay bye Curtis."

"Bye Kim."

After they ate Kim, Trini, and Emma looked over Kim's binder to make sure everything is order when the florist walked in.

"Hello Everyone."

"Hey how are you?" Said Kim.

"Good. So everything is on point and on schedule. Have the times changed at all?"

"No everything is still the same. So at the park you can use the pavilion to distribute everything. We have pictures of the area to show you." Kim pulled out the photos and showed the florist where she wanted everything.

"Now we have an arch for the rock would like us to use it?"

"Yeah, um how about the white and pink roses around it." Said Kim.

"Gladly."

The rest of the planning went well everything was in place ordered and would be ready in a couple weeks. They said good night to Ernie and headed back to Jason and Trini's house. After a movie everyone retired with Kim and Tommy in the guest room and Emma sleeping on the couch happily.

The next day everyone that was in the wedding party including Gia and Kira who drove up with their respective boys and met at their individual stores the ladies at the bridal shop and the men next door at the tux shop.

"So are we sure it's safe to leave the boys alone with Papa and the uncles?" Asked Emma to Kim.

"Maybe, maybe not but they've fought worse." Said Trini who heard the question while she was playing around with Gia's hair trying to figure out if it would look better up than down with the style of dress Kim picked out for the younger girls they both had the same dress on just in pink and yellow. It was a pink or yellow depending on the girl sweetheart neckline with a netting type overlay with straps that were like a tank top and came down to their ankles with a small rhinestone belt around the waist. Trini, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and Kira all were wearing a strapless sweetheart neckline in their colors with rhinestones at the neck line. Kim's dress was white with cap sleeves with a flower belt at the bust and flowed out from there which was perfect because she was sure by the time the wedding got there she'd have the smallest hint of a baby bump. Everything was done Emma and Gia had even joked about using their dresses as their prom dresses which Kim made sure to tell Emma she didn't have to. Emma promised to think about it.

The men were ready long before the women were and all headed back to Jason's house and watched a basketball game while they waited for the women to come back. Since it was a nice day they were going to barbeque and have this be their bachelor and bachelorette parties since just about half of their wedding party were underage and couldn't go to the traditional places for the events.

"So how are you guys doing in school?" Asked Tommy to Jake, Troy, and Noah.

"Straight A's, Sir." Answered Noah.

"Troy?"

"Straight A's except for the B+ I got in math." Said Troy with a small smile.

"What kind of math are you taking?" Asked Billy.

"Calculus."

"When you get home tonight we'll Skype I'll explain what you're learning a little better."

"Thank you Mr. Cranston." Said Troy.

"We're family it's Billy."

Two hours after the guys got home from the women got back.

"Hey how are the dresses?" Asked Tommy kissing Kim hello.

"Perfect." Said Kim.

"Any hint?"

"Mine's pink." Said Emma walking past him to hug Troy and the other guys.

"Mine's yellow, Dr. Oliver." Said Gia.

"As is mine Dr. O." Said Kira.

"Such disrespect." Said Tommy with a smile.

"You asked." Said Aisha.

"Thank you." Said Tommy with a smile.

The couples hung around for a while longer before they all eventually returned to their own homes with anticipation of the coming weeks.

The week of the wedding was a flurry of preparations Kim's parents were due into town today. They would be staying with Kim and Tommy this week then on Thursday they would head down to Angel Grove making sure Emma brought her car that way they could drive back because they would be staying with Emma while Tommy and Kim were up at the cabin for the following week.

Tommy and Emma were at school so Kim headed off to the airport to pick up Caroline and Pierre. She waited at the baggage claim and spotted them before they saw her.

"Mom! Pierre!"

"Oh my baby! How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Where are Tommy and Emma?" Asked Pierre.

"They are at school. Emma had a test that she couldn't miss and Tommy had to give an exam."

"Same class?" Asked Caroline.

"No." Said Kim with a smile as they loaded the bags into the car. The drive to the house took no time considering how far away it was.

"So what time will they be home?" Asked Pierre.

"Uh, around 3."

"Is Emma still with her boyfriend?"

"Yes, you'll meet him Saturday he's an usher with her other two guy friends and her best friend Gia is a bridesmaid."

"Do you think it'll last?" Asked Caroline.

"I don't know, they're young."

"Kimberly they are the same age you and Tommy were when they were born."

"She's not pregnant Mom. They barely see each other outside of Skype. We've told her we're too young to be grandparents, and she agreed. We have checks and balances in place when he goes to Harwood, and we have GPS on her phone, that she put on so we could check up on her."

"Okay. Is there anything we need to know for when you guys are gone?"

"She's self-sufficient. She'll have her allowance before we leave. She has to work at Rocky's on Sunday afternoon possibly if he shows up." Said Kim with a laugh. "She'll be paid for that on Tuesday she has direct deposit. She has her car so you don't have to bring her to school. Curfew is at 11pm on the weekend, but she's a homebody she'll probably spend the nights talking to Gia and the boys on Skype. If something happens with one of the cars call Anton, Emma has his number we'll have the jeep so you can use my car. What are you guys going to do while you're here?"

"A couple day trips around, but we'll be here at night for sure."

Kim showed her mom and Pierre around the house and showed them to the guest room, which would actually become the baby's room. Right now it was a guest room/office that never got used. Around 3pm Emma and Tommy arrived home and were happily greeted by the newly arrived family.

"Do you have homework?" Asked Kim.

"Just one worksheet for history I did all of my other stuff during classes and lunch."

"Go do it."

"Okay."

"We wanted to visit." Said Caroline.

"Homework comes first before fun." Said Kim making sure her mother realized that Kim and Tommy were the parents. A half hour later Emma came back downstairs and presented Kim with her worksheet.

"Okay, all done. Check please." Said Emma jokingly.

"Um, looks good. Go put it away cause we're going to go to Hayley's for dinner." Said Kim.

"Yes Ma'am."

About an hour later the family headed over to the Cyber Café for dinner.

"So you said you guys know the owner here well?" Asked Pierre whose English had gotten significantly better over the years.

"I went to Grad school with her." Explained Tommy driving Kim's car down the road.

When they arrived at the café Hayley greeted them and offered everything on the house.

"Hey Christmas break are you working for Rocky?" Asked Hayley to Emma.

"I'm not sure yet but I'll let you know." Emma replied.

"Great, and this week if you need some extra cash I could use the help closing."

"Okay. I'll let you know." Said Emma happy she'd have a break if Kim's parents got to be too much.

"So why aren't you getting married here?" Asked Caroline.

"Cause we met and fell in love in Angel Grove. We chose the park because it's where we first got together and the youth center is where we first spotted each other."

"I just feel like you guys are moving backwards when you should be moving forward." Said Caroline.

"And that is why we are finally getting married. Our daughter will be there all of our friends who have been our family. If you can't get behind that or won't don't come, but remember while you blame all of your problems on being there the best time, people, and things came into my life there. Excuse me." Kim got up and walked out of the Cyber Café.

"I'll be right back." Said Tommy following Kim out the door.

"Decent Rita impression, but you forgot to complain about having a headache."

"Hi. She's just irritating me."

"I can tell. What happened?" He asked sitting down.

"I was explaining about Emma's curfew and she asked if Emma and Troy were still together and she implied that we weren't watching them close enough, and then when I sent Emma to do her homework she got all weird like I made the rule up on the spot just to spite her. It was the same rule we had as kids. I'm seriously starting to rethink leaving Emma with them this week. Maybe we should ask Hayley or Anton."

"Emma knows the rules, she knows what we expect. She'll be fine and she can reach us on the phone if needed."

"And her giving me crap about getting married in Angel Grove?"

"Kim stress isn't good for you or the baby." He said quietly. "One week, less than that. Then we are married and gone. She leaves the day after we get back."

"Okay."

"Ready to go back in?"

"Yeah."

Kim went back into the restaurant and they had a peaceful dinner before heading back out to house.

"Kimberly?" Asked Caroline coming into the kitchen where Kim was doing prep work for breakfast the next morning.

"Yeah Mom?" Asked Kim slightly annoyed.

"Did I say something to offend you?"

"A little. When Emma came back to us we thought long and hard about the rules we wanted to set. We trust her 100%. When she goes to Gia's she calls when she gets there. I usually call the house around 11 which is their curfew. She does her homework when she gets home because we usually have family time in the evening. She and Tommy read together. We're trying to make up for 17 years of missed time because we were mature enough to know that we couldn't take care of her at the time. She goes to college in September. Our rules are final please don't undermine us."

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just not used to seeing you as a parent."

"I've always been a parent. I just did it from afar. In our letters she would ask me for advice and I would give her the best advice I could. She'd ask me questions that she couldn't ask them. And that made me feel special like I didn't completely screw up everything by giving her away." Said Kim emotional.

"Okay." Said Caroline.

"Everything okay?" Asked Tommy coming in.

"Everything's fine. Where's Emma?" Asked Kim drying her eyes.

"She's reading _'Gone with the Wind'_ with Pierre. And they've been discussing _'Les Miserables'_ too."

"So is there anything left to do for the wedding?" Asked Caroline.

"Nope, you have your dress right?"

"Hanging in the closet. Who's walking you down the aisle?"

"Jase, Dad "forgot" and scheduled a business trip."

"Okay." Said Caroline. "I'm going to go and join the _'Les Mis'_ discussion."

"Yeah good idea." Said Kim.

"You okay?" He asked coming behind her and massaging her shoulders.

"Fine."

"Yeah I can tell by how loose your shoulders are."

"I swear I was not this hormonal with Emma."

"We also were not trying to keep a roof over our head and planning a wedding." He said kissing her shoulder.

"No we were just trying to keep the sky from falling and trying to keep her a secret from Rita, Zedd, and all our friends."

"Speaking of our secret when are we going to tell everyone else?"

"After the wedding, if I can keep the morning sickness to a minimum this week."

The night wound down and the week that followed was peaceful. Kim was able to keep the morning sickness at bay with peppermint hard candies and ginger ale when her mother was around, everything was packed for the wedding and their honeymoon all they had to do was wait for Tommy and Emma to get home from school and then they could get on the road to Angel Grove. Two days. She had two days left as a 'single' woman. They had waited almost 21 years to get to this point and it was finally here. The guest list was confirmed everyone would be arriving by Friday afternoon so those that could make it were all going to meet at Jason and Trini's Friday night for a barbeque after the rehearsal dinner. A mini reunion away from the prying eyes and ears of their parents. The younger ones were allowed to attend but only until their curfews which were going to be enforced they were all staying at Jason and Trini's the boys in the basement that had recently been redone and the girls would be in the living room. They were checked on frequently through the night by various Rangers or extended guests like Bulk and Skull. It was weird to see reformed enemies mixing in seamlessly such as Anton and Elizabeth, along with Zedd and Mystic Mother (Rita) with people they fought against but their family worked. Emma made sure to take plenty of pictures. When Kim came in to check on the kids she saw Emma's camera on the coffee table and decided to take a picture of Emma and Gia at opposite ends of the couch sharing a blanket completely sound asleep. She then moved on to take a picture of the boys downstairs who must have fallen asleep during the movie since Noah still had his glasses on so she removed those and put them where he would find them in the morning and made sure they all had blankets before taking a picture of them. After the picture was taken she headed back upstairs placing the camera where she found it and headed back outside.

"The kids okay?" Asked Tommy.

"All 5 are sound asleep. Girls on the couch, boys in the basement."

The next morning started early. Really early. The guys woke up first, Tommy ran down to the basement and woke the boys up.

"Wake up Guys we're going for a run!"

"Where are my glasses?" Asked Noah.

"On the coffee table. So up and dressed we leave in 5."

The wedding was due to start at 2, the female end of the bridal party were all up and at the salon by 10 to get ready for the day.

"You nervous Mama?"

"Nope, excited."

Kim, Emma, and Gia had been looking online for a couple weeks at hairstyles Emma decided to go for a fishtail French braid in her's, Gia went with a braid that had curls coming out of it, while Kim's was a combination up and down do with pin curls and flowers incorporated. All of the other women had other versions of braids and curls after getting the hair and nails all finished they headed over to the park where they had set up tents so everyone could get ready.

"Well it looks like the wind is on our side today." Said Trini.

"Well I had them use at least a half a can of hairspray so it better all stay." Said Kim with a smile. She felt a little weird getting undressed in the park even though it was behind a curtained tent. As she was walking over to where her dress was waiting she heard her mother gasp.

"What? What's wrong?" Asked Kim with a concerned smile.

"Kim, your little friend popped." Said Trini.

"What?" She said looking down and noticed a small bump in her previously flat stomach. "Oh that happened sooner than it did with Emma."

"You're pregnant? How far along?" Came varied questions. "I thought it was odd you didn't drink yesterday."

"Around 3 months. Best we can tell it was proposal night."

"Congratulations!" Everyone hugged her.

"Okay we can discuss this all later I have to get dressed."

A short time later everyone was dressed in their best. The men were all ready, the florist finishing pinning the men's boutonnieres on with pins with pearl tops that corresponded with their colors, waiting on their ladies who were walking with smaller versions of Kim's bouquet that had pins in the center of each flower that were their colors.

The arch was set up over the rock with the pink and white roses weaved into it and they had decided that only they would stand on it. The Justice of the Peace would be standing with his back to the guests. They had hired a photographer that way Emma could enjoy herself, but she told them that when she wasn't dancing she would walk around with her camera and get candid shots. The processional music started, and the guests watched as everyone was escorted down the aisle. When Trini got there everyone was slightly curious as to where Jason was when the music changed they turned around and saw that he was escorting the bride. They all stood.

"Last chance to back out or throw up." Said Jason quietly.

"Not a chance."

He walked with her down to the rock and handed her off to Tommy before taking his place in the line of men standing up for Tommy.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"We all do." Said the entire wedding party to the amusement of the guests.

"We have gathered in this spot to see these two people do something we all and they have been waiting, anticipating, and hoping to do for their entire relationship. They met as children not much older than their daughter Emma is and they fell in a type of love that most grown adults only dream of. They've waded through the love, joy, tears, sorrow, and elation to get here to this point where they came together all that time ago as teenagers to express their love to one another with their family and friends to bear witness. Thomas and Kimberly have prepared their own vows so I shall turn this ceremony over to them."

"Almost 21 years have gone by since we stood in these spots and decided to go to a high school dance. We've never looked back even when the world and beyond has told us to. We've gone through so much and we're still here to raise our children together. You and I always said we would wait until Emma could be with us here in this moment and she is. We got our wish and Handsome I have more wishes to come that I hope we can explore together here, in Reefside, and well into the farthest cosmos. As long as we're together we can see ourselves through anything."

"I find it so hard to believe that it's been as long as it has because I look at you and I still feel the same way I did when I asked you to the dance right here. The same way when we came back here after we made some of the hardest decisions we've ever had to make. The same way I felt when I proposed to you. I was nervous and scared each time. We've pulled each other through our darkest moments and saddest days, but we're here with our entire and complete family telling them how much we love each other. I can't wait to continue to raise our children together and watch them grow in our love. I love you Beautiful, and nothing in the cosmos is going to change that."

"Do you Thomas take Kimberly to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Kimberly take Thomas to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"The rings?" Jason handed over the rings as Kim handed her bouquet over to Trini.

"Thomas repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Kimberly repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in my by the city of Angel Grove and the state of California I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride." Tommy and Kim sweetly kissed to cheers from their friends and family. "Ladies and Gentlemen I now introduce Dr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver!"

The couple received their congratulations and then decided to do their pictures while everyone was lined up still they took the large shot of everyone and then did the smaller groups. The reception was to start as soon as they all got to the Youth Center. When they arrived they were greeted with cheers and applause and were immediately prompted onto the dance floor by Curtis to have their dances with each other, their moms, and Emma. Traditionally there would be a father/daughter dance but Kim opted not to. But her brothers had other ideas. Throughout the song that started playing starting with Jason they all took turns dancing with Kim for about 30 seconds a piece. By the end Kim was in tears as she finished the dance with David.

While she was dancing with Tommy he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see Zedd standing behind him. With a small laugh he relinquished his hold on his wife and let Zedd take his spot.

"I've always known you'd make a beautiful bride."

"Yeah the cone bra that Rita sported just didn't work for me."

"I could have had a new dress made."

"Yeah it wasn't just the dress, it was your lack of skin that did me in."

"Good to know next wife make sure I'm wearing skin."

"You'll have a lot more offers." Said Kim with a smile.

"Congratulations on everything the marriage having Emma back, the new baby."

"You caught that, huh?"

"Yeah. I couldn't think of better parents for those kids than you and Tommy. And I'm sorry for the part I played in you missing out on time with Emma."

"Zedd you don't have to apologize, not anymore trust me we've all done things under spells we're not proud of. But thank you for the apology."

"You're welcome."

After Tommy had walked away from Kim and Zedd, Rita approached him. With a smile he took her out stretched hand.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I wish Zordon could have been here to see his children have children of their own and get married."

"He saw Emma, and I like to believe he's always with us."

"He is. In your hearts and minds. Congratulations on Emma and a new child to come."

"Thank you. She's happy and safe. That's all that's ever mattered to us."

"That's all that does matter."

As they sat down to dinner a short time later it was time for the speeches that they were both looking forward to and dreading.

"If I could have everyone's attention as you eat as the best man I would like to propose a toast to my brother and sister on their what is going to be a long marriage because let's face it they've been married for over 20 years it just took this long for them sign a piece of paper. They've had their good days, their bad days and come through it stronger and more together than I've ever seen two people. I love them and am so happy to have them in my family and to watch as they grow theirs. Congratulations Guys." Said Jason.

"Hi Everyone, I've know these two my whole life and I have never seen them happier than I have in these last few months. I've seen both of them at their worse and today I get to see them at their best. They protect one another with everything they have and I can't wait to see where our lives go from here. I love you guys. Congratulations." Said Trini.

The reception was in full swing now and pictures were being taken by both Emma and the photographer. When she wasn't taking the pictures she and Troy were dancing. She must have danced with every single male Ranger in the place and was glad to do it because this was her family all of these people had one common goal which was saving the world. She wasn't quite sure how the Aquitar Rangers were appearing to look like they weren't from a foreign planet but figured it was some kind of technology she would never understand. The reception lasted well into the night before the couple decided it was time to head to the cabin. Everyone was staying at various hotels tonight before heading back to their various towns and planets. Emma and Gia were going to be staying in a room with Caroline and Pierre would be monitoring the boys in a separate room. Kira got stuck with the boys from her team since Tori decided to share a room with her boyfriend.

The newlyweds made it to the cabin in record time given that there was no traffic on the roads. Kim sent a quick text to Emma telling her good night and that they had made it to the cabin and reminding her to be good that week not that they had anything to worry about but a concerned mother she was.

"I still can't believe we finally did it." She said turning to look at her husband—not boyfriend, partner, fiancé, but husband and father of her children.

"We did. Rings and all, and now that the wedding is over we can concentrate on each other and our kids. How many people to do you think caught on to the mention of the baby in the vows?"

"The bridesmaids and our moms know."

"How?"

"I've started to show."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, hang on let me go change and I'll show you."

Kim came back out in a silk nightgown that draped over her stomach and showed off the slight bump that was there.

"Wow that happened a lot sooner this time around."

"That's what I said." Said Kim kissing him passionately.

She was supposed to work for Rocky the day after the wedding but he called her and said that she didn't have to given that he wasn't going in due to not getting any sleep. Emma went back to sleep after the phone call and woke up to Gia shaking her saying she had overslept.

"No I didn't Uncle Rocky called and told me not to come in. So I went back to sleep."

"So we get to hang out longer?" Asked Gia.

"Yup. What time do you have to be home by?"

"By 5, since I'm driving so don't they." Said Gia with a laugh.

"So what's going on with you and Jake? I saw you guys dancing awfully close together."

"We're dating but I don't know if it's going to last past this year."

"Hey if Troy and I can survive this long distance and my parents could do it for as long as they did. I think that you and Jake can go for it."

The teens spent the rest of the day together and saying good bye to the other Rangers before it was time for everyone to part ways.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend a lot of time together this weekend." Said Emma.

"Hey I knew that going in, so Skype date tonight?"

"You bet." Said Emma with a smile kissing Troy lightly.

"Emma! It's time to go!"

"I'll be there in a minute I'm just saying goodbye to my friends."

"If we want to beat traffic we must leave now." Said Caroline.

"Odd thing is I'm driving." Said Emma. "Why do I feel like this is going to be a long week."

"Six days and your parents will be home."

"EMMA!" Yelled Caroline.

"Bye." Said Emma with one last kiss to him and hugs to the others.

"Emma!" Yelled Jason.

"Jason we really must leave." Said Caroline.

"What's up?"

"If you need anything this week or things aren't going smoothly you call me and Trini and I will be up there in an hour."

"You got it. I don't get why I couldn't just stay with Uncle Anton and Aunt Elizabeth."

"Give her a chance, but keep my offer in the back of your mind."

"Okay. So I gotta go."

"Call me when you get home."

"She'll be fine, Jason." Said Caroline.

"Hi, call me."

"Yes Sir."

Emma got in the car, adjusted her seat, turned on the radio, which Caroline promptly turned off. Emma glanced over at her and turned it back on.

"I need it on for the traffic reports."

"It's a distraction." Said Caroline.

"It stays on for the traffic reports so we don't sit in 5 hours of traffic like I did a couple weeks ago on my way home from work." Caroline sat back in her seat looking put out. Emma pulled out on to the street and headed towards the highway.

"Emma, the highway is in the other direction." Said Caroline.

"The highway in that direction goes toward LA I need to go north. I do this drive all the time for work I know how to get home."

"I just want to make sure you're not trying to go see Troy."

Emma breathed deep and pulled the car over. Her hands gripping the steering wheel until she had white knuckles. Grabbing her phone she dialed a number. She couldn't believe it was only 10 minutes into the car ride.

"Emma what's wrong?" Asked Jason answering.

"I'm pulled over on RT 5 north. I can't drive home if this is going to keep happening."

"If what is?"

"Everything I'm doing is wrong."

"We're on our way, what exit are you at?"

"The Stone Canyon exit."

"Are you on the grass?"

"As far as I can."

"Stay there."

"Okay bye." Emma hit the end button and sat there waiting for her Aunt and Uncle.

"Did you really have to call someone?"

"Yeah. I did."

Five minutes later Emma saw Jason's red pick-up pull up behind her car. She rolled down Caroline's window as Trini walked up.

"There's a rest stop about a mile up pull in there and we'll talk."

"Okay." Trini got back in the truck and Jason pulled out in front of Emma's car in order to guide her there. When they got there Emma hugged Jason tightly.

"Hey its okay we'll talk to her and you'll get home okay."

"Yeah."

"Now what happened?"

"Before we even left the parking lot I turned on the radio for the traffic report like I always do, she turned it off and said it was a distraction. I turned it back on cause I couple weeks ago I spent 5 hours in bumper to bumper cause of a multicar accident. Then I when I turned towards this highway she told me I was wrong. I explained that this is the highway to get up to Reefside and the other way goes towards LA, and she tells me she wants to make sure that I'm not trying to go see Troy. I decided that night that I would never let anyone talk to me that way. I don't think I'll make it the week if she keeps acting like _him_."

There was no doubt in Jason's mind who she was talking about. "I'll take care of it. If I have to put her on a plane back to Paris."

"Mr. and Mrs. Dumas can I talk to you for a second?"

"What is it Jason, she shouldn't have bothered you."

"Yeah, she should have. Don't make snap judgments about her just because she's a teenager. That kid has been through so much in the last few months I don't even know. She didn't just magically come back to Kim and Tommy. She got kicked out cause she wanted to meet them and did. The man she lived with accused her of lying when she was with her friends of going to Reefside. Emma spent the weekend on people's couches including mine before she finally felt at peace. Don't ever accuse her of lying or I will pull her out of that house this week."

"I just don't want another situation like we had with Kimberly."

"Oh my god! Look around she is not Kim. Kim is happy, she just married the love of her life. She's pregnant that is her daughter! Does Emma look happy? NO! She's not." Caroline and Jason looked over to where Trini was hugging Emma to her side and Pierre just looked uncomfortable and kept pulling Emma into hugs. "I'm sending her to Anton and Elizabeth for the week, stay at Tommy and Kim's but I refuse to subject that girl to your strange beliefs that if things aren't your way they're wrong. I'll talk to Tommy and Kim when they check in later." He left Caroline standing there and walked over to his niece.

"Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I just don't understand why do people keep thinking I'm lying to them about going places. I've never given anyone a reason not to trust me."

"We trust you, your parents trust you, and you have a huge group of Aunts and Uncles who think you are the best person. Everyone came up to me last night telling me how wonderful you were." Said Trini. "Your grandmother has a hard time seeing that we've all grown up and she blames all her life problems on other people."

"I'm going to stay with Uncle Anton and Aunt Elizabeth, I've got two huge tests this week and I can't afford not to pass. What will Mama and Papa say?"

"They'll understand, believe me."

"Go home pack for the week and head over there I'll call them and explain." Said Jason.

"Okay."

"I love you Honey." Said Jason pulling his niece into a bear hug.

"I love you too Uncle Jason." Jason nodded and walked towards Caroline.

"Let her drive home in peace. Do not criticize her. She is not Kim."

"I just want what's best for them."

"They have what's best for them. Leave her be."

"Call me when you get home."

For the next hour Emma drove home occasionally talking to Pierre about _Les Miserables_ , while Caroline sat in silence in the backseat thinking over all that Jason and Trini said to her. This wasn't right Emma staying somewhere else while her parents were gone she was perfectly able to take care of her granddaughter.

When they arrived back at the house Emma went in and packed her duffel bag and made sure she had all of her school stuff. Just as she was about to go downstairs her cell phone rang and she saw Kim's number flash on the screen.

"Hi Mama, how's the trip going?" Said Emma cheerfully.

"Better than your's, do you want us home?"

"No stay on your honeymoon. I'm going to go stay at Uncle Anton's."

"Okay. Honey I am so sorry about this. I really am."

"It's not your fault. Has she always been like that?"

"She and I have had a couple go arounds since she's been here, but I never thought she'd take it to you. Where are they?"

"Downstairs I'm in my room."

"Okay gather your stuff Anton and Liz are expecting you. Good luck on your tests."

"Thanks Mama."

"You're welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

When Emma got downstairs Carolyn stopped her by the door.

"Emma I really wish you would reconsider leaving."

"I can't do that I need a peaceful place to study and I do not want to disturb Mama and Papa on their honeymoon. It was nice seeing you and meeting you." Said Emma politely.

Emma then left the house and headed over to Anton and Elizabeth's where she was greeted with open arms.

"So you hungry?" Said Elizabeth with a smile.

The next day Emma rode with both Elizabeth and Anton who was subbing. She figured they would just be watching some videos during their karate period which was down 2 people since two of the girls dropped out of it. When she arrived at the gym she saw someone she knew and immediately ran up to him, and gave him a tight hug.

"UNCLE JASON!"

"Hey Sweets."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Aww man, we're not watching movies while Dr. O. is gone?" Asked one of the boys coming in to the gym.

"Sorry to disappoint." Said Jason. "Go get changed so we can get started."

The class went smoothly and soon Jason dismissed everyone.

"Hey so how did you do on the history test?"

"Aced it." Said Emma.

"You sure?"

"Positive I knew every answer."

"Have you talked to your grandmother?"

"Nope not since I left."

"Okay. Well I'm going to head home I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Bye Uncle Jason."

"Bye Uncle Jason." Said Elizabeth coming into the hallway.

"Bye Girls."

The week came to an all too fast end and Kim and Tommy headed home after a semi-peaceful week. When they all returned home, when Tommy, Pierre, and Emma were reading the end of _'Gone with the Wind'_ Caroline immediately started asking questions until Kim had had enough.

"Have you started your prenatal visits because I didn't see any appointments on the calendar?"

"Yes. How else would I have found out?"

"Well when is it? It's very important you keep these appointments regular."

"MOM!"

"What?" Asked Caroline startled by Kim's outburst.

"I have it all under control. I see Dana next week. I have all of my appointments in my phone, because I wasn't planning to tell anyone until after then, and I know how important these appointments are. In case you forgot I've done this before. You've seen her the one that left to spend the week with our friends instead of at home where she belongs because you decided to re-raise her. Now if you are staying here tonight you are going to chill out and relax, because the last thing I need is any more stress."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to stress you out. I just worry I mean you guys live in the middle of nowhere. What if something happens and you can't get to the hospital soon enough."

"Then it's a good thing my husband is a former race car driver. I am an adult, married, and I have two children, one of which is almost grown. I do not need to be told or reminded about the importance of prenatal visits. I went through my first pregnancy while I finished high school, worked, and lived on my own in Florida. Not to mention I made one of the hardest decisions without your input I do not need it now."

"Kimberly, you told me not to come and that you were not going to move to France to have the baby."

"Because I knew it would be nothing but stress like this. Besides we didn't have the money for Tommy to travel to France for all of the appointments or birth. We barely had the money for him to come to Florida as it was. So I will tell you again, stop questioning me, and trying to re-raise my child."

"Okay."

Carolyn and Pierre left early the next morning with Kim dropping them off at the airport on her way to work.

"Have a safe flight. Call me when you get home." Said Kim hugging her parents.

"We will." Said Carolyn.

"Thank you."

"Bye Cherie." Said Pierre giving Kim a hug. "I forgot to give this to Emma can you?" He then handed her a gift bag.

"I will."

"Tell her I will gladly read with her online if she would like."

"I'm sure she would love that."

Kim's parents left and Kim made her way to work and the pile of graphics she was sure were waiting on her desk. When she arrived everyone congratulated her and she got to work on the graphics needed for the noon and evening news.

The weeks following the wedding settled down back to normal. Complete with Tommy and Emma's reading of _'Peter Pan'_ and the addition of Emma and Pierre reading via Skype _'Les Miserables'._ Between the books she read with Tommy, Pierre, for school, or even on her own she was one well-read 17 year old. The relationship between Emma and Troy grew even with the distance. They tried to talk several times a week when school and life permitted.

Kim's pregnancy was progressing and going smoothly aside from the minor discomforts that came with their growing child. She was six months along and enjoying every minute of it. Kim made Tommy paint the room a sage-y green color. The baby shower was going to take place Memorial Day weekend, because she was due in July and Emma's graduation was the first weekend in June.

During one of their Skype dates he surprised Emma with a question.

"Hey so posters went up today?"

"Yeah, for what?"

"Prom."

"Nice, who you going with?"

"Funny. June 7th."

"Is there a question somewhere in there?" Asked Emma giving him crap.

"Maybe. Emma."

"Yeah, I'll go. You know we have a prom here too."

"When?"

"Two weeks before graduation?"

"Do you wanna do both?"

"I could wear my bridesmaid dress."

"Done, we'll go to both."

"Okay."

A little while later Emma bounded downstairs to find Tommy and Kim relaxing on the couch.

"Mama! Papa!"

"What Honey?"

"Troy asked me to prom!"

"That's great!"

"And I asked him to go to mine. I know they are going to be difficult to figure out the logistics."

"Let us worry about that." Said Kim.

"Do you know what kind of dress you want?"

"My bridesmaids dress."

"Nonsense. We will go shopping for a dress. Plus we have to find you a graduation outfit."

"I have a dress. The one I wore when we saw each other at the park."

"Nope a new dress."

"But Mama."

"Don't argue with your mother in shopping mode." Said Tommy from behind his newspaper.

Prom dress shopping was relatively easy for the girls they decided to keep it just the two of them they found a pink one shoulder dress that flowed out into a full length skirt with a rhinestone belt around the waist, and they found some pink strappy sandals to go with. Emma decided to wear her hair in the same design as she did for the wedding. It was decided between the parents that Troy would sleep on the couch when he came up for Emma's prom and then she was stay at Gia's when she went down for their's.

The parents were getting a little nervous about how the kids were going to pay for school. So one day while Emma was working for Rocky the MegaForce team drove to Angel Grove so they could do a group call with Anton to tell him of their school decisions.

"Well if it isn't my favorite almost high school graduates what brings you here?" Asked Rocky coming over.

"We need to talk to Uncle Anton about the scholarships." Said Emma.

"Gotcha, what do you guys want for lunch on house." Said Rocky who then took their orders and went back to put them in.

Emma dialed Anton's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Uncle Anton its Emma and the rest of the team."

"Hi Kids, so do we have schools?"

"Yes Sir." Said Emma. "I'm going to University of California-Reefside."

"Are you going to be living at home?"

"I just got there I'm not ready to leave yet maybe next year."

"I'm sure your parents are happy about it, they need all the help they can get."

"Exactly."

"Okay, Troy where you going?"

"I'll also be going to Reefside. They have a great sports medicine program. Emma didn't factor in at all."

"How it should be. I assume you'll be living on campus?"

"Yes Sir."

"Gia?"

"Berkley."

"Excellent school. What are you going to be studying?"

"Law. Haven't decided what type yet."

"You know you guys can go anywhere you don't have to stay in state."

"We know."

"Okay Jake?"

"I was offered a place on the Berkley team with a partial athletic scholarship."

"Amazing. Gia didn't factor in right?"

"Not an inch."

"Yeah right maybe a centimeter?" Asked Anton jokingly.

"Maybe."

"Noah what about you?"

"Harvard, Sir. I got a full that covers everything but housing."

"Excellent. So I will have those letters out to you guys this week and the packets will be coming from either Andrew or Albert. Now I just want you guys to know how proud Elizabeth and I are of you guys."

"That goes double for all of us." Said Rocky coming over with their food. "Hey Anton."

"Hey Rocky."

"I was just about to tell the kids if you guys ever need anything advise, help on a paper, or even its just someone to talk to we're here." Said Anton.

"Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome. Now go eat and I'll be in touch."

"Bye." Said Emma as she pressed the 'END' icon and then they all dived into their food.

Prom night was here! Troy had arrived earlier in the day in order for Emma's prom and then the gang would come up with their families the next day for her graduation. His was two weeks after. She had a busy couple weeks coming up with her prom and graduation, Kim's baby shower, and then the rest of Mega Force's graduation and prom.

Kim, Emma, and Trini were going for a day of beauty and then they would rush in and get ready. Meanwhile he was hanging rather uncomfortably with Tommy and Jason.

"So you'll be right back here after the dance?"

"Uh, yes Sir."

"You know she talked me out of chaperoning. But I have eyes there Troy. Many, many eyes." Said Tommy.

"Yes Sir."

"When you guys get back here, she will go upstairs and you will be staying right down here on this couch. You have any questions to why go upstairs and look in the second bedroom. There's only room for one crib in there. And if I'm lucky I'll hear you try and you won't make it up the stairs."

"Yes Sir." Said Troy scared.

"I'm also here. Trini and I are sleeping in the study. I'm very light sleeper and my wife gets pissed when she's woken up."

"Of course, Sir."

At around 7pm Emma came down the stairs dressed to the nines and was greeted by three of the men in her life and stopped while pictures were taken. Troy then nervously joined her for the pictures. Before they were allowed to leave the house. In Troy's car which had been thoroughly checked by the older men.

When the kids arrived at the dance, they were immediately greeted by Anton and Elizabeth.

"Have fun Kids, if you need us we'll be up there." Said Elizabeth pointing to the balcony. Where they could see everyone.

"Our family scares me."

"What did my father and Uncle Jason say to you?"

"The usual, they don't want grandkids yet. Your uncle is a light sleeper."

"I'm so sorry." Said Emma with a laugh as they made their way over to the photography booth that was set up.

"You ready for the awkward prom pose?" Asked Troy jokingly.

"Yup."

The teens got their photos taken and then made their way to the tables to find their's.

"Oh my god! Emma you came!"

"Hi Jessica. Jessica this is my boyfriend Troy. Troy this is my friend Jessica."

"Her best friend." Said Jessica trying to stake her claim.

"My friend." Said Emma not having it.

"So where are your parents Dr. O. always chaperones prom."

"Not tonight. He's home with my mother and their friends. I wanted to hang out just us tonight."

"Oh well I guess you guys have to be on your best behavior given the fact that he's friends with Mrs. Mercer and her husband who's here too."

"I'm always on my best behavior. Listen there are a couple people I want to introduce Troy to, we'll catch up later okay?"

"Sure. Yeah go we'll talk later." Said Jessica.

"I was nice to meet you." Said Troy.

"You too."

"I swear she was normal in the beginning of the year and then she found out my dad was my dad and she got strange."

"What did she have a crush?"

"I think so. Plus she didn't believe me at the fact that my father was in fact taken."

"Gotcha."

The couple enjoyed the night together eating, dancing and just being together in general, while they had a fun time they knew the prom in Harwood would be even better since they'd be with all of their friends. At around 11 and after the prom court had been announced the young couple decided they would head back to Emma's.

"Let's go tell the chaperone's we're leaving."

"Hey Kids. Did you guys have fun?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, we're going to head home now though."

"Okay, drive safe and text us when you get there." Said Anton giving her a hug shaking Troy's hand.

"We will, Dr. Mercer." After the kids left Anton pulled out his phone and texted Kim. 'Incoming!'

Meanwhile in the woods Kim heard her phone go off so she checked it.

"What is it?" Asked Trini with a smile.

"We're about to be invaded by teenagers." Said Kim putting it down and getting back into the movie they had put on.

"Well at least it's only 2 of them." Said Jason.

"I hope they had fun." Said Tommy.

"I think they'll have more fun the weekend after next." Said Kim.

"With the other's yeah." Said Trini.

About twenty minutes later Troy pulled into the driveway, and shut off the car.

"So I had fun."

"Me too."

"You ready for graduation tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad high school is over. Being a Ranger is over. Now I can concentrate on my new baby brother or sister."

"Awesome so we should head in before they all come out right?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go."

The teens got out of the car and Emma pulled out her phone to text Liz saying 'HOME'. In reply she got 'See you tomorrow.'

When they got in they were warmly greeted by their family.

"How was it?" Asked Kim.

"Good. We danced most of the night."

"I'm glad you had fun. I steamed and ironed your dress for tomorrow it's hanging on your closet door." Said Kim.

"Thank you Mama. I want to change Mama, Aunt Trini can you help me?"

"Let's go. Troy your bag is in the hall you can change in the bathroom down here." Said Trini.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Let's go Princess Emma." Said Trini.

"I can't believe she graduates tomorrow." Said Tommy.

"You're getting old man."

"You are older than me."

"Tell that to your 17 year old."

Meanwhile upstairs Emma getting help out of her dress.

"So did you really have fun?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah, I'll tell you a few of the girls were disappointed Papa wasn't there."

"Well your father looks really good in a suit." Said Kim which caused Trini and Emma to smile.

Emma got into her pajamas and Trini and Kim set to work getting all of the bobby pins out.

"So did you take a lot of pictures?"

"Yeah, we took enough including the super awkward professional prom photo."

"Try having one from every formal in a foreign country." Said Trini. "It got to the point I rented dresses, and Jase wore the same suit to every single one."

"Well I was about as pregnant with you as I am now when it came around time for ours. So your father teleported down to Florida and we had a private prom in my living room. But we had been to many formals over the couple years before, it was actually nice to not have to spend six hours getting ready."

"I didn't know that." Said Trini.

"Yeah we thought about going to the AGH prom, but realized it was just too much of a risk."

After they got all of the bobby pins out and Emma's hair looking slightly normal the women headed downstairs to join their guys in watching one last movie before going to bed in anticipation of the day following.

"So when I get up in the morning you little girl will be upstairs in your room, and you Enemy will be down here on the couch. Got me?" Said Tommy in his best stern mode.

"Yes Sir." Said Emma.

"Y-yes Sir."

"Okay good night. Emma upstairs." Said Tommy.

"Night Troy."

"Good night."

The next morning was going crazy. Luckily no one was coming to the house before the ceremony they were all meeting at the football field that way they wouldn't get in anybody's way.

"Mrs. Oliver, Mrs. Scott?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah Honey." Said Kim who was in the kitchen putting finishing touches on one of the salads for Emma's party later.

"Is this okay to wear to Emma's graduation?" He asked coming in with a nice pair of jeans and a lighter red button down shirt.

"It's perfect." Said Kim.

"I agree Troy it looks great." Said Trini.

"Thank you." Troy left the room to go get ready.

"He knows he can call us by our first names right?" Asked Trini with a laugh.

"What can I say, our husbands have him scared to his bones. He was shaking."

"Mama?" Called Emma from upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"I need help please."

"I'm coming." Kim and Trini got up to Emma's room and noticed that it was a hair emergency. "What's wrong Honey?"

"I can't figure out a style that will look okay when we take pictures later if I choose to take my cap off or even looks good when I put it on."

"Okay sit down. How about we put some loose curls in and then one pin per side." Said Trini.

While Kim tackled Emma's hair Trini helped her with her make-up. About a half hour later the men were dressed and ready waiting for the women and their lives.

"Ladies, let's go!" Said Tommy for once wanting to get somewhere on time.

"Hold your DragonZord we're coming." Said Kim coming downstairs. "We have plenty of time all the clocks are set a half hour ahead. I want to get some pictures outside first."

Troy knowing how to work Emma's camera took pictures of Emma with her parents and one with Jason and Trini before Trini took the camera and got one of the kids together.

"Okay let's head out." Said Tommy as they loaded into the cars. On their way Emma got a text from Gia.

*We're here, where are you?*

*On the way, anyone else there?*

*A lot of people I'm not supposed to know as well as I do. : )*

"The others are all at the school." Said Emma.

"Are you sitting with the faculty or with us?" Asked Kim as they drove.

"With you guys." Said Tommy.

When they arrived Emma separated from them and went to go find her spot for the processional, she made sure her gown was smooth and straight and that her sashes were on right. She was keeping a secret and today it would be revealed. It was hard to keep it considering her father was one of her teachers but somehow between her and Liz she was able to keep it.

"About time you guys made it!" Said Adam.

"I'm pregnant sue me." Said Kim as a retort with a smile.

Pomp and Circumstance started to play. Tommy pulled out the video camera and started to record. They all got confused when Emma bypassed the chairs set on the field and headed towards the stage.

"Hey did she get lost?" Asked Rocky as Billy looked through his program.

"No she's the salutatorian." Billy said pointing to Emma's name on page.

"Gia, did you know?" Asked Mrs. Moran.

"No she didn't tell me. Troy?"

"Not a clue." When the song ended and the graduates had sat down Liz stepped up to the podium.

"Good afternoon Guests, Graduates, Family, and Friends. Congratulations on making it this far with your children. Today is a special day in the lives of these young people and I hope you will support them on their continued journey whether it be college, the armed forces, or whatever they choose to do in life. Today we are celebrating the many accomplishments of our graduates. As principal I've had the privilege through the last four years to get know the amazing people in front of me, I've seen them grow, counseled them when things were tough, held their hands when things got tougher, and relished in their successes. Ladies and Gentlemen the Graduating Class of 2015." Said Liz as everyone applauded. "And now to move on with our program Jennifer Reynolds with the Pledge of Allegiance."

When the pledge was done Liz stepped back up to the podium and announced the next speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our Class Salutatorian Miss Emma Brianna Oliver." Emma's cheering section screamed the loudest for her and could be heard over everyone on the field.

"Welcome Family, Friends, my fellow students, and our faculty. When Mrs. Mercer told me last week I qualified as salutatorian I thought she had the wrong person and even told her that. All I've ever done is work hard. I never put much stock in my GPA I just wanted to get good grades. My parents told me as long as I did my best they would be proud of me, so really without meaning to I did my best and my best turned into this surprise. I didn't tell anyone that I would be up here today for anything more than accepting my diploma. So surprise!" Everyone laughed. "The accomplishments we made here in the last four years or in my case this last year can never be taken away by anyone. We've all worked hard to get here and no matter what the future holds for us in the real world whether it be meeting your birth parents after 17 years, seeing them get married, and watching and anticipating the life of your baby sibling like I have, we've worked for it. We earned it. And that is something I will always cherish. Thank you. And now ladies and gentlemen our class valedictorian Alison Gilmore."

The group sat through a few more speeches before it was finally time to hand out the diplomas.

"It is now with great honor we present our graduates with their hard earned diplomas. Graduates please make your way to the right side of the stage." Said Liz.

It took a while for them to get to the Os. The whole group including Tommy's parents, Sam, and David took turns waving to her from the sea of polyester.

"…Your Salutatorian Emma Brianna Oliver…" She heard her family over everyone in the stadium.

About a half hour later Liz finally finished announcing everyone. "Now it is with great honor to tell the Graduates that you may now move your tassels. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the Graduating Class of 2015!"

After everything died down on the field Emma set off in search for her family.

"EMMA!" She heard her name being called so she turned in that direction and was immediately swept into a tight hug that had her off the ground she was finally put down and came face to face with her father. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted you to be surprised."

"You succeeded." Said Kim pulling her daughter into a tight hug. Emma got passed around receiving hugs from the large family.

"So we have a party set up at the house let's head out and get over there." Said Tommy.

Everyone walked out of the stadium and headed to the masses of cars waiting to get out of the two exits. Tommy then took a turn to the left with his whole group following him with Liz's permission he told everyone to park in the faculty lot.

"Smart move Tommy." Said Adam.

"Thank you."

They all quickly made it back out to the house and got the party underway. Emma was overwhelmed by the amount of gifts she received including gifts from Kim's mom and Pierre.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything."

"Nonsense of course we did. You only graduate high school once." Said Tanya.

The party went well into the evening. They knew it would happen as it usually did so they had mattresses set up in the living room and for those that wanted to tents were set up outside. Troy, Noah, and Jake opted to sleep in the tents while everyone else slept inside.

"So we've got more things coming up in the next couple weeks." Said Billy.

"Yes. The baby shower is Memorial Day weekend in Angel Grove and next weekend we are heading down to Harwood for their prom and graduation." Said Kim.

"You guys are staying with us." Said Gia's mom Kathryn.

"You don't have to do that, I'm sure you have your hands full with Gia's graduation."

"I won't hear of you staying anywhere else we have a guest room and Emma can bunk in with Gia." Said Kathryn.

Everyone departed the next afternoon and left the family to get a few things ready for the next weekend.

"So how does it feel knowing you don't have to wake up early tomorrow morning for school?" Asked Kim.

"I still have to get up. I told Uncle Rocky I'd work the lunch shift and the beginning of dinner tomorrow."

"But you don't have to lug your books around or sit through lectures."

"True."

The next morning a huge breakfast was prepared before everyone set off for their homes. Emma left at the same time Aisha and Rocky did in order to get to the restaurant. Rocky decided to ride with Emma this way Aisha didn't have to make the extra trip.

When she got there she was greeted warmly and told congratulations by everyone, and received several gifts.

"Go lock them in your car." Said Rocky with a smile.

Memorial Day weekend came on quickly and faster than they expected it to. The Oliver Family arrived in Angel Grove for the baby shower and the girls were busy in the Scott kitchen making the favors. Kim's appointments with Dana had all gone smoothly the sex of the baby was still a mystery this is why the favors were a sea foam green color.

"So how come you got out of school so much earlier than Harwood?" Asked Tanya.

"I think the monster attacks had a little to do with it." Said Emma.

"When do you start college?" Asked Aisha.

"Last week in August is orientation." Said Emma.

The conversations consisted of catching up and pestering Kim about baby names.

"Oh come on you know what the baby's name is." Said Trini.

"Keep trying I've been trying the whole time to get them to tell me." Said Emma.

"I'm not telling." Said Kim.

"So you do have one picked out." Said Tanya.

"I'm not saying." Said Kim with a smile.

Meanwhile with the men they were all outside sparring.

"So are you going to tell us what the name is going to be?" Asked Billy.

"No."

"Oh come on we won't tell her you told us." Said Adam.

"Forgive me for not believing you, but I'm more afraid of my wife than you guys. Besides we haven't even told Emma."

"How long have you had this name picked out?" Asked Adam.

"Since Kim was pregnant with Emma." Answered Tommy truthfully.

"Is it what Emma's name would have been if she was a boy?" Asked Jason.

"Yes."

The next morning the large group all met up at the Youth Center and started to set up for the baby shower which Ernie was all too happy to have it there for them.

With the festivities underway everyone was playing games and munching on the snacks they all brought for the potluck. Gia had made it into to town while they were setting up and had stuck around Emma most of the afternoon given that it was Kim's family that was local and people they went to school with that still lived in Angel Grove. Little did Kim know her co-workers at the station were throwing her a second shower to get her all of the stuff on her registry she didn't get at this one. A few of the ladies from Reefside were there. Towards the end of the day they started opening gifts.

"Mama, this is from me and Gia."

"Thank you Girls." Said Kim genuinely. She unwrapped it and saw that it was the car seat and stroller set she and Tommy had picked out.

"And the boys bought two extra bases, that way I'd have one in my car and one for Papa's." Said Emma.

"You guys did not have to do that." Said Kim with a smile.

"Yes we did." Said Gia.

"So are you ready to be done with school?" Asked Aisha.

"Yes. I have one more final on Monday and then I'm done. All I have to do is show up for prom and then graduation."

"What did your parents say about the scholarship?" Asked Ashley.

"A little surprised but extremely happy. I think they were a little worried about how they would pay for it without loans."

"Well now you can have a peaceful college experience." Said Trini.

"I'm excited for it."

"It also helps that Jake is going too." Said Emma.

"A little."

"Well it's a good thing we brought the pick-up truck." Said Trini looking around the room at the gifts Kim had amassed.

"The guys are going to have fun with this." Said Tanya.

"I'll have even more fun watching Tommy try and put things together." Said Kim.

"Oooh videotape it." Said Dana.

"Promise." Said Emma.

"So you have an appointment next week with me." Said Dana.

"I will be there."

"Good. It's just a standard checkup and we'll be talking about labor and delivery."

"Lots and lots of drugs."

"I'll make a note." Said Dana jokingly.

"I refused them for Emma. I'm not making that same mistake twice." Said Kim with a laugh.

"It was that bad?" Asked Trini.

"You know the scar on Tommy's hand?" Asked Kim.

"The one he got cutting a bagel?" Asked Tanya.

"That's what he told you?" Asked Kim with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, no. I gave him that hour 5." Said Kim with a smile.

Tanya called the guys and told them they were ready for them to come and pack everything up. The guys had been having their own type of shower for Tommy complete with gag gifts and enough diapers to last the first few months.

When the guys arrived they loaded the trailer with all of the gifts. While the girls cleaned up even though Ernie told them they didn't have to.

"So your second prom is Friday and their graduation is Saturday?"

"Yeah, I think we'll have more fun at this one. We had fun at Reefside's but I think with all of our friends around us."

"Best way to have a prom." Said Dana as they cleaned the last of the tables. The guys had the trailer packed and headed back to Jason and Trini's house for the night.

The week between Kim's baby shower and the Harwood prom and graduation was busy. Emma decided to take on more hours with Rocky before her new sibling arrived and started school again. She wanted to help her parents out as much as possible.

"Hey Mama? Do you wanna go shopping with me?" Asked Emma coming down the stairs with her purse.

"Yeah, what do you need to get?"

"I need to get presents for the graduates I kind of put it off because of work."

"Actually we need groceries too. Let me go grab the list." Said Kim. "Okay let's head out. What are you thinking of getting them?"

"Gift cards to different places. I saved up some money so I can splurge a little on them."

"What time were you thinking of leaving Friday?" Asked Kim. She and Tommy would drive down a little later Friday morning since Tommy had to administer a test to his remaining classes. Emma and Gia were doing a spa day Friday before prom.

"Late morning."

"When are you working next?"

"Tomorrow afternoon until 6."

"Okay."

"So are you doing your hair different this time around?"

"I was thinking just a lot of curls maybe." Said Emma driving to the store since Kim couldn't comfortably reach the pedals anymore.

"Any hairstyle will go with that dress."

"That's what I figured, so do you need anything in the baby aisle?"

"I was going to pick up a couple more packages of newborn diapers just in case."

"You need more onesies too." Said Emma enjoying being included in all of this.

"How do you know?" Asked Kim with a smile teasing her daughter.

"I had little cousins. I babysat a lot."

"More onesies it is."

Kim and Emma grabbed a few more packages of diapers and about 10 more onesies, some neutral in color and some with funny sayings. They arrived home before Tommy did and stored most of the items in the nursery. It was almost finished all they had left to do was put up the crib.

Emma left midmorning Friday and arrived at Gia's house shortly after Gia got home from her final day at school.

"You're here!"

"You're acting like you didn't see me last weekend." Said Emma.

"I know, but now we're finished with high school."

"So what time did you make our appointments for?" Asked Emma with a smile.

"Soon we should leave let me just tell my mom."

"Okay. I'll come in and say hi."

Emma and Gia went in and said hello and goodbye to Kathryn and headed over to the spa to get pampered.

"So girls what can we do for you?" Asked the Receptionist.

"We have appointments for the prom package under Moran." Said Gia.

The girls got facials and manicures and pedicures before moving over to the salon side of the spa and got their hair done.

"I need you to use a ton of hairspray, so much that it doesn't move." Said Emma with a smile.

"You got it." Said the stylist.

An hour and a half later they were on their way back to the house to get ready for the night. When Gia pulled into the driveway they saw that Tommy and Kim were parked on the far side of the driveway.

"Wow your parents made good time."

"Yeah, so are we going to the BrainFreeze before?" Asked Emma.

"Yeah, Ernie said he wanted to see us all before we go to the prom."

"Cool. And the guys are meeting us here?"

"Yeah and Noah's date is coming too, and she knows nothing."

"Do we know her and like her?"

"It's Sarah."

"Good for Noah."

The girls got into the house and were greeted by their parents before they and the moms went upstairs to get into their dresses.

"Emma you are the only person I know that can wear the same dress to two different functions and make it look like a completely different style." Said Kathryn.

The moms helped both girls into their dresses and then helped fasten their jewelry before they took pictures upstairs and then headed down to take pictures in the backyard with the dads.

"You girls look amazing." Said Tommy.

"Thanks Papa."

The doorbell rang while the girls were sequestered in the living room Kathryn went to answer the door and found the limo driver they had hired for the evening and just before she shut the door the other kids and parents arrived.

"Hi I'm Mike, I'm going to be driving your children around tonight."

"Hi Mike, I'm Kathryn Moran come on in. Hey you guys you all look very handsome and beautiful. Well come in and we'll get pictures done." They all walked into the living room and said hello to each other. "Okay so everyone this is Mike he's going to be driving the kids tonight so fire away with questions."

"You'll stay at the prom?" Asked Kim.

"Yes we as in myself and the other drivers will drop them all off and then we all head across the street to Denny's and have coffee and pie until the dance is over, and then I will drive them all either home or all of them here."

"Here. We're having a small gathering of our own." Said Gia's dad Jim.

"As you wish."

Pictures were taken and the group headed out to the limo and made their way to the BrainFreeze.

"When did our kids grow up?" Asked Noah's mom Josephine.

"Two weeks ago." Said Kim with a smile. Everyone laughed. "But she'll always be my baby."

"And you get a brand new one to spoil soon." Said Kathryn.

"Which let me tell you we're nervous as hell about it."

"You guys will be fine. Your love even from afar is what made that little girl the person she is. I know we've only known each other a short time but I see so much of you guys in Emma." Said Kathryn.

"Thank you."

Mike drove the kids to the mall and pulled up in front of the entrance closest to the BrainFreeze.

"So we're going to leave here at 8 to get you guys to the dance." Said Mike.

"Yes Sir."

The group headed into the mall and made their way to the restaurant when they were stopped by a sight none of them were expecting.

"Hello Children."

"Hello Mrs. Goodall." Said Gia.

"You all look wonderful. Emma I'm genuinely surprised to see you here tonight."

"I'm surprised to see you too, and my parents said I could come here whenever I wanted to see my friends and celebrate prom night."

"Forgive me I've lost track of the school year when do you all graduate?"

"Your fault not ours, now if you will excuse us our ride is leaving for the dance at 8 and we would really like to have dinner." Said Emma not wanting to deal with her.

"Well have a good night."

The teens walked away and the girls hung back to make sure Emma was okay.

"You good."

"I'm good now let's forget about her and that drama and enjoy our prom night."

The teens went into the BrainFreeze and were immediately greeted by Ernie who presented them with food and a ton of napkins for the girls.

Quarter of eight rolled around faster than the kids anticipated and they headed out of the mall towards their car where Mike was waiting for them.

"Did you guys have a nice time?" He asked all the kids.

"Yes Sir." Said Troy.

"Buckle in kids, we are off to the prom." Said Mike closing the door and then getting into the driver's side of the limo. He could hear the kids talking excitedly in the back about their plans for the summer and the things they could do on the weekends since they all had summer jobs.

"So your mother is due in July?" Asked Jake.

"Yup."

"So do they know what they're having yet?" He asked.

"No, they want to be surprised. They really weren't able to with me since I was being adopted and the agency needed to weed out the parents who only wanted boys."

"You guys ready to have more fun than me and Troy did at mine?"

"It wasn't that bad." Said Troy with a smile.

"It was kind of boring." Said Emma.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived."

Mike let them out and stopped them before they went into the party.

"Now, here is my cell phone number I will be right across the street if you for any reason want to leave early and head home."

"Yes Sir." Said Noah taking Mike's card.

When they got inside they could see the shocked looks of their classmates at seeing Emma with the group.

"Oh my God! Emma what are you doing here? You look great for just having a baby." Said a girl named Janie.

"Janie, I didn't have a baby. I switched schools cause I moved."

"Right one of those unwed mother schools. Where else would you be for this long and suddenly come back."

"I moved to Reefside with my parents."

"Your parents are here though I've seen them around town."

"My biological parents, never mind I had a robot named Tensou. Have a good night." Emma said walking off giggling with Gia.

"Congratulation, you're a daddy." Said Jake quietly to Troy.

"Go dance with your date."

"So did Tensou's tire treads hurt?" Asked Troy quietly.

"Shut up that was the only way I could get out of that conversation."

"Can we not tell your father please? I really don't want to get my ass kicked."

"I promise."

The rest of the night was spent catching up with friends Emma actually wanted to talk to and spending time with Troy and their friends. The DJ played decent music and lots of pictures were taken with everybody. While the parents were having their own get to know you gathering.

"So has Emma decided on where she's going to school yet?" Asked Troy's mom.

"She's going to UC-Reefside." Said Kim.

"Holding on to her a little longer?" Asked Troy's dad with a smile.

"Well we just got her back, but she might regret that decision once the baby starts crying at 2am and she's got an exam." Said Tommy with a laugh.

"I think she'll be right there helping calm the baby." Said Kim. "So she can get back to studying." She finished with a laugh.

"It's going to be so quiet around here without all the kids coming in and out." Said Noah's mother Jancie.

"It's going to be strange that's for sure. But it'll be nice. And we all know one school lets out for break the tornado will start again." Said Jake's mother Alma.

"Fewer broken windows that's for sure." Said Jake's dad Bob.

The parents continued to talk into the night until they heard the limo pull back up to the house and the loud talking of all the kids.

"Sounds like they had fun." Said Kathryn as the kids came through the door laughing about something.

"Hey Guys, have fun?" Asked Kim.

"A blast. Somehow Emma got voted prom queen without ever being in school this year." Said Gia.

"How did you swing that?" Asked Tommy.

"We didn't vote until tonight." Said Jake. "We guys didn't vote by the way."

"Good men." Said Tommy with a laugh.

After talking with the kids for a while longer everyone parted ways and headed to their respective houses and in the Moran house's case bed.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Asked Emma as she and Gia helped each other take off their dresses and jewelry.

"Nah, it's after that I am."

"We'll be fine. I have no doubt in my mind we'll be okay. The past couple years have made us stronger. I couldn't have gotten through all my personal crap without you, and we'll continue to be that for each other. After all we have to make sure the new baby doesn't take the World's Youngest Ranger away from Justin." That made Gia laugh out loud.

"Girls?" Asked Kathryn knocking on the door. Emma and Gia looked at each other hoping that Kathryn hadn't heard what they said.

"Hang on Mom." Said Gia finishing changing. "Okay come in."

"You have everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Your cap and gown is ironed and steamed?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I know you graduate tomorrow but lights out soon Girls. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'm going to go say good night to my parents." Said Emma sensing that Kathyrn needed a moment with her daughter.

"So you're graduating tomorrow and starting a new life soon."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well your father and I have discussed it we are willing this summer before you go to school to extend your curfew an hour and Jake can't be here past midnight."

"I understand, thank you Mom."

"Gia, I can still ground you for as long as you live here. I will not hesitate."

"Yes Ma'am. Just so you know I got a job for the summer at the BrainFreeze."

"Good job."

"Thank you."

"Go to bed you have a big day tomorrow."

Emma came back in the room and started to settle on the air mattress.

"Good night Ladies."

"Good night." Said the girls.

"So what did she want to talk to you about?" Asked Emma curious.

"Curfew."

"You still gonna have one?"

"Yup it gets extended an hour, and Jake can't be here past midnight."

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"Hasn't been brought up but I don't think it'll really have to be considering the amount of work I'll have once school starts and I'm working nights for Uncle Rocky."

"Gotcha."

The girls talked for a little while longer before falling asleep.

The next morning was a flash of trying to get everyone out of the house on time for the kids' graduation. Emma left with Gia to go to the early rehearsal if nothing than to see Troy for a little while. When the other four were rehearsing Emma staked out seats for their whole party.

"Emma you're late where have you been?" Yelled a female teacher Emma vaguely remembers having from the field.

"I don't go to school here anymore, I graduated from Reefside."

"Right stop lying and get on the field."

"I'm not."

"Listen I talked with your mother and she said you were being homeschooled so get on the field."

"I don't live or talk with Mary Goodall anymore I'm not graduating from here so please leave me alone."

"Whatever you don't want to graduate fine."

"I already did." Said Emma quietly and brushing off the encounter.

"What did Old Lady Crow want?" Asked Troy coming over.

"Me to get my butt on the field and graduate. Apparently Mary told her I was being homeschooled."

"Unreal."

The rest of rehearsal passed quickly and within a few minutes of it ending the parents all showed up.

"So how was rehearsal?" Asked Kim sitting down.

"Did you know I was homeschooled?" Asked Emma with a smile.

"Really was I a good teacher?"

"I don't know apparently Mary taught me."

"What?" Asked Tommy with a laugh.

"One of the teachers told me to get my butt on the field, when I told her I already graduated she actually got mad at me."

"We know you did, you know you did. She was misinformed." Said Tommy with a smile.

Pomp and Circumstance started to play, the high school band actually doing a good job with it. The parents all took pictures as the four friends that were as close as siblings pass by waving and smiling to the stands. The speeches and awards droned on for about 45 minutes before they actually got to the presentation of diplomas.

"And now the presentation of diplomas." Luckily the class was on the small side so it didn't take long for them to get to the Bs. "Troy Burrows."

The whole group cheered and then sat down and waited for them to get to the Cs.

"Noah Carver." After everyone cheered for Noah they settled in and waited a while for them to get to Jake who was in with the Hs. "Jacob Holling."

"One more." Said Kathryn.

"Holy crap we're adults." Said Emma much to Kim's amusement.

"Yup I had the same thought when I graduated."

"I did too, plus I was going 200 miles an hour on a race track during mine." Said Tommy.

"Thank you for not taking after him in that regard." Said Kim with a smile.

"No problem." Said Emma with a laugh.

"Kelsey Morales, Gia Moran."

"We got all these kids through school." Said Alma.

"And now we have to get them through college. Oh boy, and you want to start all over." Said Kathryn jokingly to Kim.

"Not just start all over, but be there from the beginning." She responded, they all often forgot that Emma hadn't always been with them, and they liked it that way.

It took a while to get through the rest of the names but eventually the principal called for the graduates to move their tassels. "Congratulations Graduates!"

"Let's go find them." Said Tommy helping Kim stand. "You good?"

"I'm good."

The adults and Emma quickly found the rest of the group and started to take pictures after the congratulations were all done.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Asked Jake.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm having the baby. My water just broke." Said Kim.

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Tommy.

"Nope. I will not be wearing these shoes ever again." Said Kim with a smile.

"Have you been having contractions all day?"

"Nope, but remember I didn't have much with Emma either." Said Kim.

"Okay well let's get going, I'll call Dana on the way." Said Tommy.

"I'll ride with you?" Asked Emma.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Said Kim grabbing her hand.

"Call us, give us updates." Said Gia.

"We will." Said Tommy.

"Well what do you guys say to dinner, and hanging out by the phone?" Said Bob.

"Like a plan." Said Jim.

"So I'll send out the mass text?" Said Emma.

"That was your assignment."

 ***Mom water broke on way to Dana***

Kim's cell immediately rang. So she answered it as if she wasn't in labor.

"Hello?"

"Well you sound calm." Said Dana.

"Easy peasy. We're on the way to you. You ready?"

"All set. So where were you?"

"On the Harwood High football field."

"So all of the team is graduated?"

"Every single one of them." Said Kim just as a contraction hit her. "Ow."

"Emma start timing." Said Tommy.

"Got it." Said Emma.

"Okay well give Tommy some more scars and I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright later. Give me your hand."

"I'm driving."

"You don't need your right hand. It's not a stick."

"But you'll hurt me." Said Tommy jokingly.

"Um hello, labor ring a bell?"

"You were mean to me last time."

"Yes I was. And I will be again. I promise." They heard Emma chuckling from the backseat.

It took thirty minutes for them to arrive at the AquaBase and were immediately greeted by Carter and Ryan who helped Kim into a wheelchair and brought her towards the room they would be staying.

"Hi Sweetheart."

"Hi Uncle Carter."

"You ready to be a big sister."

"I'm more here for the entertainment aspect. Seeing Papa get hurt is all the happiness I need."

"Where were you guys? You're all dressed up."

"Harwood had their graduation today." Said Kim getting in the bed and letting the staff hook her up to the monitors."

"They're all 18 now?" Asked Ryan with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yes they are." Said Tommy sharing a smile with their friends.

"When are we taking the boyfriend out?" Said Carter.

"Soon." Said Tommy.

"Since these guys are busy planning my boyfriend's demise, I'm going to ask how are you feeling Mama?" Said Emma rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Okay Guys if you are not the father or the sister get out." Said Dana coming in and putting gloves on.

"See ya." Said Ryan.

"He's going to be so much fun when he becomes a father." Said Dana with a smile.

"He's fought 30 story monsters and he's afraid of a gynecological exam." Said Kim. "We could use that."

"On every male. We need to try for world domination."

"Our weapon, rubber gloves and gynecology."

"So I'm going to check you out and see how long we're going to have to wait to meet this little person." Said Dana.

Dana conducted the exam and smiled at how far Kim was dilated.

"How long have you been in labor?"

"Since just after the ceremony why?" Asked Kim concerned.

"Try all day at least I think so. You're fully dilated."

"What?"

"Second babies come faster."

"It's been 18 years since the last time I gave birth, I would think it would take as long as that did."

"Nope, so when you feel the next contraction I want you to push if you can. Do you feel any pressure?"

"Not really but we'll try."

Thirty minutes later and a really bruised hand to her husband Kim was holding her son Dylan Thomas Oliver. She then handed the baby over to his father who held on tightly and then looked over at their grown daughter remembering when he held her after her birth, it was a bittersweet memory but they had her now for this newest adventure, but she would be an active participant.

"You wanna hold your brother?" Asked Tommy quietly.

"Yeah." Answered Emma. Tommy handed over the baby carefully. "I love you already Kiddo, and you are going to be the best birth control ever."

"Yes he is." Said Tommy.

Dana came in to check on the family and immediately pulled out her phone to take a picture of Emma looking down at the new baby in her arms.

"Shall we send that to Troy to freak him out?" Asked Carter who had come in behind her.

"No, you will leave her boyfriend alone." Said Dana sternly. With Carter agreeing when Dana turned her back to talk to Kim Carter sent the picture off to Jason who would know what to do with it.

After Kim gave birth Dana decided to keep Kim and Dylan for a couple days to check his power levels given what happened with Emma went through after she lost her powers. When their family inquired to why they just said it was due to Kim's age.

"So Beautiful you ready to go home?" Asked Tommy coming in the room.

"Ready as ever, Dana came in and cleared us. He had no active powers."

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah, they're like Emma's are now, he shows multiple color lines but none are causing problems." Said Kim holding Dylan. "Where's Emma?"

"At the house working on a little project for me."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, you ready to go?"

"Yup."

Tommy got the baby situated in the baby seat and they headed out to the car. Dana had already set up an appointment for next week to check on them. It took 30 minutes for them to arrive at the house and were greeted by 'IT'S A BOY!' signs plastered to the mailbox.

"Was that your mission?" Asked Kim with a smile.

"Maybe." He answered with a smile. "Seems like we got a quiet one this time around."

"Yes it does." Said Kim glancing back at their brand new son.

Tommy pulled down the driveway and they were immediately greeted by Emma who had been reading on the porch waiting for them.

"How was the drive?"

"Quiet." Said Kim hugging her oldest.

"Really?"

"He slept the whole ride." Said Tommy pulling the car seat out.

"Is it just us?"

"Yeah I told everyone to give us a couple days to get settled in."

"Thank you." Said Kim as Tommy carried the car seat into the house and set it on the coffee table while Kim gently sat down on the couch.

"Mama can I get you anything?"

"Just come sit with me. I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

"So what have you been doing this week?"

"Just working. Although I did get an odd text from Troy today."

"What kind of text?"

"It said 'Don't worry I'm not ready.'"

"I have a feeling your uncles are to blame."

"Probably. I sent him back a message saying I'm not either."

"Good keep it that way let me get him into school at least and I mean like kindergarten. Deal?"

"Deal."

The next few months passed by with everyone adjusting to the new alarm clock otherwise known as Dylan. They figured out quickly that he would sleep through the night most nights but liked to be up at the crack of dawn which helped some mornings but they dreaded others.

"So you have everything you need for class today?" Asked Kim on Emma's first day of college.

"Yes, I'll be home later."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will, bye Drooler." Said Emma saying bye to Dylan.

Emma's first day of college went smoothly and she was anxious to get home to tell her parents all about it.

"Emma!"

"Jessica."

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why?" Asked Emma.

"Well I heard you had a baby so we didn't think you'd be here this semester."

"I didn't have a baby."

"Marcy said she saw you at the grocery store last week with an infant buying diapers."

"That's my little brother."

"Huh?"

"My parents had a baby just after graduation and I was giving them a break while running some errands. Dylan isn't mine."

"Huh, well okay see ya later."

"Ugh." Said Emma getting in her car.

On the drive home she thought about how far she had traveled in just the last year and a half and realized that she now knew she felt 100% complete and content in her life. She had an amazing loud family, great friends that would do anything for each other, and a new baby brother that she spoiled every chance she got. This was her life and she was happy with it.


End file.
